Tracy sister
by FemaleThunder
Summary: <html><head></head>What if the Tracys had a sister? Virgil's twin, Evelyn Tracy, feels isolated and once IR starts up, she leaves the island with a promise never to return. What secret is she hiding? And what happens when the Hood comes knocking? Movie-verse. Don't like Tracy sister stories, don't read.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Tracy sister

Summary

What if the Tracys had a sister? Virgils twin, Evelyn Tracy, feels isolated and once IR starts up, she leaves the island with a promise never to return. What sectret is she hiding? And what happens when the Hood comes knocking?

Chapter 1

Evelyn POV

I sat on the beach at Tracy island, looking out at the water. My dad had called everyone home to discuss some plans he wanted our opinions on. He was talking to 4 of my brothers in his office now. He wanted to talk to Alan and I seperatly for some reason.

I am the only daughter of billionaire ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy. My twin, Virgil, and I are a lot alike. We both have brown hair, but mine has a few more blond highlights than his, green eyes and matching smiles. We are identical, apart from the gender difference. We both love music and helping people. But his is an amazing paramedic and Pianist and I am a skilled engineer. I am currently working with the military in Britain and America, fixing anything from planes to submarines. There is a secret about me that only Virgil knows.

I am a mermaid. Whenever I touch water, I grow a beautiful tail in different shade of purple, depending on my mood. When it is darker, it means I'm sad and when it is lighter, it means I'm happy. My tail comes complete with a matching purple bikini top and my eyes turn violet. It happened a year after we moved to the island. I went exploring and found a cave with a pool. When the moon was over it, it bubbled and glowed. Ever since then, I grow a tail. I also have some cool powers. I can do anything to water, heat it, cool it, freeze it, turn it into jelly and even create it! Virgil found out about it a week later when he poured water on me to wake me up. He fainted, much to my amusement.

"Evie!" A voice shouted behind me. I turned around to see Alan running towards me. "Dad wants to see us." He grabbed my hand, pulling me up before dragging me back to the villa. We passed Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon in the hallway and they gave us a sad look. I didn't have time to question it as Alan dragged me into the office.

I shut the door and saw Dad sat behind the desk. "Can we hurry this up Dad? I have to get back tonight to fix a plane." I said as I sat on the sofa by the huge windows.

"Sure hun." He replied with a laugh. "I've already discussed this with your brothers, but I wanted to talk to you two seperatly. I know you have been curious about what Brains and I have been doing on the island and this is it." He pulled out plans to 5 crafts and I stood up to inspect them closer. "I wanted to set up a non-profit rescue organisation that can respond to any disater in the world so that no one has to go through what we went through." I knew he was talking about our mum and a wave of guilt wash over me. Only Virgil knows what really happened that day. No one shoul,d have to go through that horror.

I knew he was talking about mum and a wave of guilt washed over me. Only Virge and I knew what happened that day in detail, but it was too painful to re-live.

"This organisation, International Rescue, will be made up of 5 main crafts that can assist at any disaster across the globe! This first craft, Thunderbird 1, is the fastest craft and can be anywhere in the world in under 2 hours! It will be the first craft at the site and will asses the damage and report back to the other crafts and base. I carries rockets that can starve a fire of oxygen, effectivly putting it out. The second craft, Thunderbird 2, isn't as fast as Thunderbird 1, but it can still get anywhere in the world in under 2 and a half hours. I carries a pod that carries smaller crafts that can assist on different missions and a rescue platform that is lowered to lift people from an accident where the craft can't land. There is also an infrimary that can treat the injured. The next craft, Thunderbird 3, is a space rocket. It's main job is to fly between here and our space station, but it can also be used to help with space rescues. Thunderbird 4 is our submarine. It is stored in Thunderbird 2's pod and is very fast with magnetic arms that can lift anything out of water. And finaly, Thunderbird 5. This is our space satalite station. It has to be manned 24/7 and moniters the earth and radio, looking and listening for any calls for help." He explained.

"This sounds amazing dad!" I said. I could already see what everyone would be doing. Scott would pilot 1, John 5, Virge 2, Gordon 4 and Dad 3. Alan would go back to school and I would help maintain the crafts and co pilot them.

"Who's going to operate the crafts?" Alan asked.

"That is where this crazy bunch comes in." Dad said, using his name for all of us. "Scott will pilot Thunderbird 1, John will be the main operator of Thunderbird 5 and will rotate with Brians so he can spend some time on earth, Virgil will pilot Thunderbird 2 and be our paramedic, Gordon will be the pilot of Thunderbird 4 and I will be the main pilot of Thunderbird 3." Called it! "Alan, you will go back to school. I want you to live your life before getting involved in this." Alan was about to protest, but I stepped in.

"What about me?" I asked, a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Evie. I don't want you to be involved in this. I want you to do something better, more meaningfull with your life." He said. He stepped towards me, opening his arms to hugme, but I took a step back, shaking my head.

"So let me get this straight, My brothers, Including my twin and younger brother, are going to be going on missions and rescuing people and I am going to sit here and watch?" I aske, my voice raising.

"No." I looked at him. "You are going to find something you want to do and you are going to live life away from the family for a bit." I felt my mouth open in horror.

"Like what? I've already done what I wanted! I am an engineer for the military! And what is better than saving people's lives? This is what I want to do!" I yelled.

"Evie! It's too dangerous for you!" He said.

"Too dangerous!" I yelled. "It's too dangerous for me but not for my younger brother! What the hell?" I yelled.

"Evie..."

"No! You know I am more than capable of being a Thunderbird! But you don't want me to do anything that involves you! You have basically just told me to get off the island and stay off! Ever since mum died you haven't wanted me to do anything! You always make up an excuse to keep me off the island!" I started walking towards the door.

"Evelyn!" He yelled.

"No! I am not going to waste my time here anymore. You want me gone, well then I'm gone. I am not going to stay here when people actually want my skills." I walked out the door, knocking over my 4 evesdropping brothers. I stormed out of the house, heading towards the beach. I knew what I was going to do, and nothing was going to change my mind.

"Evie!" I heard my brothers yell as they chased me. I got to the beach near the peir my brothers used for diving when Virgil grabbed my arm and spun me round to face them.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked. I looked in the faces of my 2 older brothers, twin brother and younger brother. Alan wasn't there. Probably arguing with dad again.

"Away. I can't be here anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't." Virge gripped my arm tighter, trying to keep me away from the water.

"But Evie! When will you be back?" Gordon asked. I had to look away from him. His face almost made me want to stay here. Almost.

"Never." I looked at all of them and saw tears in their eyes. "I'm sorry. But this is the last time you will see me." I used my powers to heat up Virgil's hand, forcing him to release his grip and ran to the end of the peir, diving into the water before any of them could stop me.

Virgil POV

"Any questions?" Dad asked after he finished explaining International Rescue.

"Yeah, what are Evie and Alan going to do? You never mentioned them." John asked. We all looked at dad, wanting to know his answer.

"Alan will go back to school. I want him to finish his education and live his life a little before he gets involved in this." He replied. I noticed he didn't mention Evie and got nervous for my twin.

"What about Evie?" Scott asked. "Is she going to be a part of this too?"

"No." We all looked at him shocked. What? "I don't want your sister to be part of this. It is too dangerous for her."

"What?!" We yelled. "Dad! She is working with the military! She can fix anything and is probably a better engineer than Brains!" Gordon said, his Tracy temper making an appearence.

"It doesn't matter. She isn't getting involved and that is final! "

"No it isn't!" I yelled. "If it isn't too dangerous for Gordon and I then it isn;t too dangerous for her! You don't let her do anything! She hardly ever comes home because she thinks you don't want to see her!"

"Enough!" Dad yelled. "I have made my decision and nothing is going to change that!" We knew it was hopeless. After all, the famous Tracy stubbornness we all seem to posses had to come from somewhere.

We all left the office to see Evie being dragged up the corridor by Alan. I gave her a sad look as she passed. We knew she wouldn't take the news very well, but bing the nosey people we are, we pressed our ears against the door and listened to the converstaion. We heard her yelling at dad and we shared a look. This is only going to end badly. The last time she yelled at him this bad, she left the island for a year and after that only came back once a month. She suddenly opened the door, causing us to fall on the floor at the sudden movement. I saw the look on her face and knew exactly where she was going. We ran after her, only hearing the start of Alan's next screaming match with dad. We chased her all the way to the beach and I grabbed her arm just before she got to the peir.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"Away. I can't be here anymore. I'm sorry." She said, making me tighten my grip on her arm. There is no way I am letting her anywhere near the water. I would only lose her if I did.

"But Evie. When will you come back?" Gordon asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Never. I'm sorry. But this is the last time you will see me." I felt her use her powers to heat up my hand and removed it before she could burn me. The second my fingers left her arm, She ran to the end of the peir and dived in, dissapearing into the water. There was a moment of silence as we all took in what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" John asked. The three of them started shouting at me, knowing I would know what was going on. But I gnored them and marched back to the villa with them following. I walked straight into his office, not bothering to knock, and saw him look up in surprise.

"I hope you're happy." I said earning a confused look. "Your only daughter has left and isn't coming back!"

"What do you mean left?" He asked. I heard my brothers walk into the room behind me.

"She's left the island! And she's not coming back!" I yelled.

"What? How? No planes took off."

"If you noticed her a bit more you would know that she doesn't need a plane to leave!"

"Virge?" A voice behind me said. I turned to see Alan stood infront of the others, looking at me with tearful eyes. "She's not coming back is she?"

"No. I'm sorry Sprout. But I don't think she is ever coming back." I said. He looked heartbroken for a second, before his anger flared and her pushed past me.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled at dad. "How could you do that? Those were complete bullshit answers you gave her! You just don't want her to do anything anymore! I've lost my sister because of you!" He ran out of the room with Scott following, going into 'Mother Hen' mode.

"Virgil?" Dad asked. I looked at him and I saw the man I saw after mum died. The same lost man that forced Scott, John, Evie and I to grow up and look after our younger brothers and each other. "I really messed up didn't I?"

"Yeah. You did." I replied, heariing John and Gordon leave the room. "What were you thinking dad? Did you think she would agree? That she wouldn't be pissed off?"

"No, of course not. But I didn't expect her to leave. I didn't expect her to leave you lot. How did she leave Virgil?"

"I t's not my place to say. It's her secret, not mine." I said before leaving the office. I sat on the beack for a while thinking about how different it is going to be without my twin. I hope she is alright.

**Here you go guys. I have seen a lot of Tracy sister stories and thought I would do my own. This story is going to follow the plot of the film from now on but will have quite a few changes that I've made. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy sister.

Chapter 2

3 years later.

"Hey dad. What's up?" John asked as he answered the video chat from his dad back on earth.

"Have you found her?" Jeff asked, worry lacing his voice.

John sighed and looked at the various screens on Thunderbird 5. He spent 5 months in space before spending 3 on earth. He always went home for birthdays and Christmas. He looked at one screen in particular that held all of the information he found on his sister. It wasn't much, but it was something. He spent every second he wasn't sleeping or answering distress calls looking for his sister with the computers on his space station.

"No. All I know is that she travels between England and America a lot. She always uses different airports and spends an equal amount of time in both places, so I don't even know where she actually lives!" He sighed, leaning back in his chair. This had hit him hard. He knew his dad didn't mean for this to happen, but he couldn't help but feel angry at him and worried for his little sister.

"It's ok John. She knows what she's doing." Jeff replied with a sigh. He seemed to be reassuring himself more than he was his son. He had regretted his decision ever since Virgil had told him his daughter left.

"How's Virge dad?" John asked. His little brother had been suffering mild depression since his twin left. The only thing that helps is keeping busy and going on rescues. Then he will crack a smile.

"He's ok. Good night John." Jeff sat back in his chair after he ended the chat with his second son. He turned his head and looked at the murial on the wall that turned into the lifts to the Thunderbird's silos. Virgil and Evie painted it soon after they moved to the island, wanting their dad to have a constant reminder of the people he had. Everyone looked so carefree and happy. It was a painting of all his children and himself on the pool deck with their arms around each other. He longed for those days when they would all hang out by the pool together or go to the beach with a picnic and just have fun. They hadn't done that since Evie left.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I failed our daughter." He whispered as he looked at his daughter in the murial. Her waist length brown hair framing her face, making her green eyes stand out. "Where are you Evie? Come home."

EPOV(Evie)

"They're on TV! They're on TV!" Meg shouted as she ran into the bull pen.

"Meg! Cool it! Who's on TV?" I asked, looking up from my paperwork.

"The Thunderbirds! They're in China!" She yelled before running up the stairs to the tech room as we like to call it.

After I left the island, I stayed in Hawaii for a year, fixing vechicals for the navy at Pearl Harbor. After that, I moved to England and became a federal agent. I am now part of the only NCIS team in Britain! Although, we deal with National security and terrist threats in the whole of Europe more than the Navy. We are based in London but travel all over Europe. I live in a 3 bedroom semi-detatched house in a suburban area of London and sometimes have Meg or my partner Josh stay over when we are on call as my house is the closest to work. I stayed true to my word and never let my brothers see me, but I still saw them. I hid in the Jungle just off the pool deck every birthday and Christmas and watched them. They looked sad, but I never saw dad. I watched every one of their missions and even used NCIS's resources to check up on Alan's grades at school. My best friend and only female team mate, Meg, was obsessed with the Thunderbirds! And my partner, Josh, liked to come up with theories as to who they are. I was living under an alias, Lucy Scott, so that John couldn't find me. I had different alises that I used for everything and they all had my family's names in them, or a slightly altered version of their names.

"Who do you think they are?" Josh asked once the rescue finished with little incidents. Only Scott nearly crashing Thunderbird 1 into a building! Idiot.

"I have a feeling you're about to tell us your latest theory." I said as we walked back down the stairs to our bull pen.

"I think they're alians who can't find their way home. Or alians that cause all the disasters themselves to get rich!" He said.

"International rescue is a non profit organisation. Everyone knows that." I said as I sat at my desk. Alex, Meg's partner sat opposite me looking very thoughtful.

"I think they're the Tracy's." He said, making my heart stop.

"What? Why?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, Jeff Tracy is a billionaire, so he has the money and no one has seen or heard from them in years. Rumour has it that they live on a remote island, so he has the space. Jeff lost his wife in an avalanche, so he has the motivation. Also, he has 6 children to help him." Wow. He knows a lot about my family.

"But there are only 5 operatives." Meg replied from her desk next to him.

"Yeah, him and his 4 oldest sons. His youngest will still be in school and his only daughter ran away 3 years ago, just before the Thunderbirds made their first apperance." Wait... What?

"How do you know his daughter ran away?" I asked, really curious.

"He told federal agencies around the world to look out for her and supplied them with a picture Lucy." He said with a pointed look. Shit.

"Lets make a bet. If they turn out to be alians, you owe me £50. If they turn out to be the Tracys, I owe you £50." Josh said. They shook hands and I shook my head.

"Why do you two have to bet on everything? You even bet on what colour top Meg will wear!" I said,making them all laugh as my phone rang. I talked to the RAF's receptionist for a few minutes before hanging up. "I've got to go to York tomorrow to fix a plane. No one can figure out what's wrong with it apparently."

We all packed up and I saw Alex stood in frontof my desk as Meg and Josh left. "So, you're going to York tomorrow Evelyn?" He asked.

"Yeah I..." I looked at him in shock as I realised what he said before sinking into my chair. "How did you know?"

"Like I said, your dad gave a picture of you to federal agancies all over the world." I buried my head in my hands. "Don't worry. I'm the only one that knows."

"I will tell them, just not yet." I said before grabbing my stuff and leaving to pack.

JPOV(John)

I can't believe it! I found her! I actually found her! I realised she was using our names as aliases and that she had been traveling around Europe a lot. I found that she is a federal agent and that she is living in London, going by the name Lucy Scott. I rang dad to tell him the good news.

"Hey John. What can I do for you?" He asked, sounding stressed. I noticed the bags under his eyes.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked, not liking the haunted look on his face.

"Alan's headmaster rang. Said that Alan was caught sneaking around after hours." He said.

"Why?" I asked, wondering what happened to my innocent little brother.

"He said he wanted to get away. That he wanted to forget what happened." I looked at a defeated man. "What was the reason for the call John?"

I looked at the screen with Evie's information on and knew I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't be able to look in his eyes if she refused to come back. "To tell you..." I noticed a blip on a screen and went with it. "That there is going to be a storm tonight. Might want to secure the island."

"Ok. Thanks John." He hung up so he could start preparing for the storm.

I felt so guilty. How could I withold information about his daughter like that? I knew I couldn't tell him until I knew what she would do, so, feeling determined, I hacking into a lot of websites and computers until I found the one that belonged to Evie. I hacked into her Skype account and requested a video call, making it look like I was a guy caled Josh. After a few minutes, she answered and froze when she saw me. I looked into the emerald green eyes of the girl I haven't seen for 3 years.

"Evie." I breathed. I saw her drop a glass she was holding, spilling the water.

"Oh shit." She said, getting up, only to fall to the floor.

"Evie!" I yelled. I couldn't lose her. Not now.

**Here you go. Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it.**

**Please review**

**Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

Tracy sister

Chapter 3

3rd Person

Evelyn started to pack for her trip to York when she saw the picture of her and her family on her bedside table. The picture was taken just after they moved to the island and was the last time Evie went in the pool before she became a mermaid. Virgil, John and Scott were holding Evie as she lay on her side above the water with Jeff on a pink lilo underneath her. Gordon was stood behind Virgil with Alan on his shoulders and just after the photo was taken, he swiped Virgil's legs from under him, causing him to fall, which caused Evie to fall on Jeff and Scott and John got pulled over in the process. Everyone looked so happy that it broke Evie's heart to know that the pain she saw in her family when she saw them was caused by her.

Before she could do anything else, her computer made a noise, signaling someone requesting a video chat with her. She looked at the screen and saw Josh's name flash up. She wondered what he was calling her for. Probably to discuss his latest Thunderbird theory with her. She sighed and answered the call.

She froze when she saw her older, blond brother staring at her from his chair in Thunderbird 5 in his flight suit. When he breathed her name, she dropped the glass of water she was holding, spilling it all over her hand.

"Oh shit." She said, getting up to run, but she fell on the floor as her tail appeared.

"EVIE!" John yelled in panic.

"I'm fine." She said, quickly drying her self and making her tail dissapear. She sat back on the bed and looked at her brother through the screen, suddenly feeling very guilty. "So... You found me."

"Yeah. You didn't make it easy." He replied. "And before you ask, I'm the only one who knows. I was going to tell dad, but I chickened out."

"Why? I've seen what you're all like now. I hurt all of you. I thought you'd jump at the chance to drag me back there." She replied, looking down.

"So it was you I saw in the jungle on Scott's birthday." John laughed. It warmed his heart to know that his sister still cared about all of them. "And yes. We are hurt, but not for the reason you think." That made Evie's head snap up to look at him. "We're all hurting because we didn't stop you. And that we didn't realise how isolated you felt until it was too late. And dad is hurting because he knows what he did was wrong, and he has no way to apologize and make up for it."

"How do you know how I felt?" She asked, causing John to look anywhere except his sister. "John." Evie said in a warning voice. She knew that look and had a feeling she wasn't going to like his answer.

"Scott made me hack into your old laptop and find your blog." Her mouth opened in shock. She knew they would look through her stuff, but she didn't think that they would hack into her blog!

"You did what?" She asked, her voice deadly.

"In my defence... Scott made me do it." He said. "And in his defence... It was Gordon's idea."

"God you sound like a 5 year old." She replied, leaning back on the headrest. "It's ok. I understand why you did it."

"Evie... Come home. We need you." John said, his voice soft.

"I can't. You don't understand Johnny. The second dad sees me I will never be allowed to leave the house again! Let alone the island! Lets face it, he is never going to let me do a thing ever again and I will be right back where I started." She replied, putting her head down.

"Evelyn Jane Tracy." John said in a very stern voice. Evie lifted her head to see his eyes shine with determination. "Don't you ever think like that! I know you are a federal agent and I also know that dad has regretted his decision of not letting you be apart of IR since the moment you left his office. We all miss you. Scott spends half his time either on the beach or in 1's silo. Gordon spends all his time swimming and hardly ever pulls any pranks! Alan is hardly ever home and when he is he spends all his time in his room and arguing with dad! I spend 6 months up here before going home for 2 months. Virgil just sits and stares at his piano, never playing it, just staring. And dad only leaves his office to eat and sleep. We need you Evie."

"No you don't. Don't you see? I've done that to you! It's my fault that everything has happened. If you read my diary then you would know that." She said before frowning as she realised what she said.

"You're diary? We searched your room but didn't find a diary." John replied, feeling very confused.

"I'm good at hiding stuff." She said with a slight smile. She looked at the time and realised that she had to leave. "I have to go."

"Do you know why I didn't tell anyone I found you?" John asked in a last ditch attempt to get her home. She shook her head and John knew that he had her attention. "I didn't say anything because I didn't know what would happen when you refused to come home." Evelyn looked down as John leaned forward in his chair. "Did you know that Virgil is suffering from mild depression?" Her head shot up at that and tears leacked from her eyes. "He hasn't been the same since his twin left. This family hasn't been the same. We lost one woman in our family already. I don't think we could handle losing the only woman we have left in our lives."

"John..." Evie breathed, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go." She ended the call as fast as she could.

"EVIE! NO!" John yelled as he watched the screen turn black. He leant back in his chair and put his hands over his face. He suddenly bolted upright in his chair. He had an ides. He typed furriously on his keyboard and watched as his older brother appeared on the screen.

"Hey John. What's up?" Scott asked from Thunderbird 1's silo.

"Go get Virgil and Gordon. NOW!" John ordered. Scott picked the laptop up and went to find his 2 island-bound brothers.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked when the 3 of them crowed round the laptop in the living room.

"I need you to go into Evie's room." There was a mass protest about that. "Guys! She had a diary!" He yelled, making his brothers shut up.

"Did you find her?" Gordon asked quietly.

"Just go to her room and find her diary!" They did just that. They spent 10 minutes looking around her room before Virgil found it in a hidden compartment under her bed.

"Dear diary," Scott read out as they sat on her bed, the laptop on her desk and John leaning forward in his chair. "This is all my fault. Scott, John and Virgil had their childhood taken away from them because dad has withdrawn into his work and that is all because of me. If I had stayed inside then mum would still be alive and Alan wouldn't be sent away to boarding school. Dad barely looks at me anymore. Probably because he can't stand to be around me when he knows I am the reason his wife is dead. It should be me dead. Not mum. I'm the one that went outside after she specificaly told me not to. I'm the reason that Alan will never remember his mum. I'm the reason that she dissapeared in front of Virge and I. I've been offered a job to be an engineer with the militry in America. I think I'm going to take the job. That way I will be off the island and and not serve as a constant reminder of what we lost. Of why we lost her. I could even visit Alan. I know he feels left out. Like I do."

The room was silent as the 4 Tracy's took in their sister's words. Gordon grabbed the book from Scott and read the date. "Guys. She wrote this 4 years ago." The 4 of them shared a look. "How did we not notice?"

Virgil grabbed the book and marched out of the room. Scott shared a look with Gordon before grabbing the laptop and following his younger brother with his other brother behind him. They followed him all the way to Jeff's office. The young Tracy stormed in, without knocking. Jeff looked up to see an angry Virgil storm in with his 2 other island bound son's behind and his space bound son on the laptop screen.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!" Virgil yelled, throwing the diary onto the desk.

"What? Virgil, what are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"Read that!" He replied, pointing at the open diary. Jeff read the page pretty quickly and looked up in shock.

"What is this?" He asked.

"That is exactly how your daughter felt!" Virgil yelled again, throughly pissed off.

"Virgil." Scott warned, causing his younger brother to calm down slightly.

"Dad." Jeff looked at John as Gordon placed the laptop on the desk. "Evie has been feeling guilty for the past 14 years. And you not letting her do anything didn't help."

Jeff looked up and saw Virgil looking depressed. "What happened that day son?"

Virgil took a big breath and looked at them. "Evie was ill. You, Scott, John, Gordon and Alan went to get her medicine. Mum and I were in the kitchen making soup and Evie was in the living room. She wanted to go play in the snow but mum told her no. She went outside anyway. Mum and I felt the house shake and mum ran to the door to see Evie outside and snow hurteling towards her. She ran out and grabbed Evie. She threw her to the door and I dragged her in. We looked up in time to see mum being swept away by the snow. Evie thinks it's her fault for going outside in the first place." He said with his head down, not able to look his brothers in their eyes.

Jeff stood up and pulled his musical son into a hug. Virgil rested his head on his father's shoulder as tears formed in his eyes. "Is this why you have both been withdrawn since her death?" Jeff asked. Virgil nodded against his shoulder. The phone started ringing and Jeff went to answer it while Virgil went back to his room.

"Scott." Jeff said as he hung up. "I need you to fly Brains to an army base in England tomorrow to fix a plane that has all their engineers baffled. They are bringing in their best engineer but they think that he will need more help."

"Ok. I'll go let Brains know." Scott replied. He grabbed the laptop and left with Gordon in tow.

"Oh Evie. Where are you?" Jeff whispered to himmself. "I'm so sorry baby girl."

**Here you go guys. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all the reviews and follows, you guys are amazing.**

**Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Tracy sister

Chapter 4

Evie spent the rest of the night driving to York from London in her red Mini Cooper. She spent the entire ride thinking about what John had told her. Her twin was having depression problems because of her. Because of what she did.

"I thought that I was helping them. But I made everything worse." She said to herself as she pulled into the hotel car park. She saw that she had 5 hours before she needed to be at the base, so she checked in and decided to get some sleep.

After a few hours of restless sleep, she got ready for the day, deciding that the minute she got back to the hotel, she would call her family and make her decision. She got to the base quickly and was directed to a hanger where army engineer, James Ryder, and his team were waiting.

James Ryder was having a coffee with his team while waiting for the new engineer to show up. "I don't see how this guys can fix a plane that we can't. He had better keep his big butt out of my way and not waste my time." He said, not realising that Evie was stood right behind him.

"Hi." She said. James span round in shock to see a woman stodd right behind him with her hands on her arms crossed infront of her chest. She was wearing a dark blue boiler suit and carrying a tool box. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and her side fringe was framing her face. She had green eyes that sparkled with mischeif. She was beautiful. "Someone called for an engineer."

James' eyes went wide. "You're the engineer? I thought you were a dude!" He exclaimed. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, making him stammer. "I... Um... I mean... You're obviously a girl... But I didn't think a girl could be as good as the sarge made out... I mean..."

"Hey. You might want to shut up before you dig yourself a bigger hole." She said with an amused smirk.

"Right... I'm James Ryder, Cheif engineer." He replied holding his hand out.

"Evelyn Tracy." She replied, ignoring his hand and moving towards the plane. "What can you tell me about the plane?"

"Every pilot that flys it experiences complete engine and system failure 5 minutes after take off." One of the other engineers replied. "Here are the plans."

Evie looked at the plans and picked out all the faults in seconds. "Ok, there are a few faults here, but nothing that could cause engine or system failure. At the most they would cause electrical problems. What have you tried?" She asked.

"We re-wired the engine, replaced the landing gear and updated the systems. Though nothing seems to have worked." James said.

"They are not the problem. But you have wired the engine wrong. But that isn't the problem." She looked at the plans again before looking at the engineers. "I'm going to take a look." She started to walk towards the plane when she had an idea and turned around. "Oh and Ryder, I won't let my big butt get in your way." She walked away with a smile on her face as James turned bright red behind her.

10 minutes later, Evie had re-wired the engine and spent 7 minutes arguing with Ryder. They eventualy agreed to let her take the plane up with James and another pilot. It was amazing what threatening to contact the base commander, who is a good friend of Evie's, can do. 5 minutes after take off, everything shut down. "Everything has shut down. We're gliding." She said. 'It could be the air intakes' she thought to herself.

"So... You're a Tracy." James said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Evie asked.

"Jeff Tracy's only daughter is the army's best engineer?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" She asked in a snappy voice.

"No... I just thought you would be a stuck up, spoilt rich kid." His eyes went wide as she spun in her seat to face him, her eyesbrows raised in warning. "I mean..."

"Hey. Shut up." Evie said. They were 100 meters from the ground when everything turned back on. Evie landed and got to work on the air intakes. An hour later, she was getting a quick coffee when she looked at the hanger doors and saw 2 familiar faces. "Oh shit." She said as she turned her back on Scott and Brains.

Scott watched a brunette that looked familiar as she walked around the back of the plane and put of sight. He knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where.

"You must be Mr Hackenbacker." James said as he approached the 2 men. He shook Brains' hand and looked at Scott. "And you are?" He asked, sounding rude.

"His ride." Scott snapped. "Excuse me." He walked around the plane and saw the woman with her head under one of the planes pannels. "You know." He said, causing her to jump and bang her head on the pannel. "You look really familiar."

"Yeah, well next time don't scare a woman when she has her head in a plane." She said, emerging from the inside of the plane. Scott's eyes widened as he saw the face he has wished to see for 3 years.

"Evelyn?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Hey Scott." She replied, biting her lip.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the army's top engineer. What are you doing here?"

"Flew brains. Where have you been?"

"Here and there." She replied, her head down. Scott stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his sister. She rested her head on his shoulder and wound her arms around his waist.

"Come home." He whispered in her ear. She let him go and took a step back.

"I can't Scott. I have a job and a life. I'm sorry." The lie didn't even sound real to her, but she knew Scott bought it.

"S-Scott." Brains stammered as he rounded the plane. Evie quickly ducked under the plane and hid while Scott was distracted. "They don't need us now. And your f-f-f-Mr Tracy has a-asked us to g-get the s-s-suplies before going b-b-b-home."

"Ok Brains." Scott replied. He glanced around the hanger, feeling his heart sink when he didn't see his sister. He sighed before walking out with a promise to be back for her. Whether she wanted him to or not.

After working for 10 hours, she finaly finished the plane and it was working perfectly. The sarge promised to take her for a drink at a later date for her efforts. She went back to the hotel and walked into her room. She took her boiler suit off to reveal her pale blue bikini top and denim shorts. She was going to have a shower, but someone hid behind the door had different plans.

xxx

"Mr Tracy!" Alan's head snaped up at the sound of his teacher's voice. "Can you tell me what is more important than my lesson?"

He was tempted to say 'everything' but decided that he didn't want another detention. "I'm sorry miss. Didn't sleep well last night."

He tried to pay attention during the rest of the lesson, but his mind kept drifting back to thoughts of his missing sister.

"What were you thinking of Alan?" Fermat asked his best friend after the lesson.

"Evie." Alan replied. Fermat immedietly felt guilty for bringing it up. "Where is she? Why hasn't she come back? Does she not care about us?"

"Of c-c-course she c-cares Alan." Fermat replied as they reached their lockers. "She just needs time to th-th-think things through."

"Yeah, but it's been 3 years. We have no idea where she is. We don't even know if she is alive!"

Before Fermat could reply, a boy ran through the hall shouting "Their on TV! The Thuderbirds are on TV!"

"Great. My brothers are on another cool mission and I'm stuck here." Alan moaned, slamming his locker.

"Want to watch?"

"Yeah!" With that, the 2 ran to the TV room and watched the older Tracy's save 6 workers from a burning oil rig. The room cheared as the workers were lifted away by Thunderbird 2's rescue platform.

"Ooh. I wish I was a Thunderbird. Thunderturd." A boy said to Alan, earning a. 'ooh' from the room.

"Yeah, that's another good one diper boy." Alan replied, causing the room to laugh.

"Well, at least I know where my family is." That caused Alan to stiffen and Fermat's breath to catch in his throat. He knew Evie was a sensitive subject for the Tracys. "Where is your sister Alan? Couldn't stand to be around you any longer?" Alan raised his fist to punch him, but a pink clad hand grabbed his wrist before he could.

"That is quite enough boys." An English woman said. Alan turned to see Lady Penelope stood behind him. dressed in her signature pink. "Parker, take Alan and Fermat to the car, and don't let them out of your sight."

"Yes Mi'lady." Parker replied before ushering the 2 boys out of the room and Lady Penelope turned to the boy Alan was about to punch.

"Young man." She said. "That boy has been through a lot. And if I hear that you have been tormening him again, I shall ask Parker to show you what happens when you get on my bad side." She turned and walked out of the school nd towards the pink car.

"Lady P!" Alan said as Parker helped her into the car. "Have you found her?"

"All I know is that she is somewhere in Europe. She moves around too much for me to determine her exact location. I'm sorry Alan." She replied as Parker dove off.

"It's ok." Alan said, his head down. "It's not your fault."

Elsewhere, in a submarine under the pacific ocean, a tall, bold man in a red robe-type garment was waiting. A machine said 'Traking system activated.'

"Ah. The chariot of the Gods. Having delt with the mortals they return to Olympus. And so I follow." He said.

"What are you hoping to gain from this?" A voice said behind him. He turned to look at the bound brunette, wearing only a bikini top, shorts and boots. Her brown hair falling out of her bun.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked, stepping down from his platform and walking towards where she was sat.

"So you follow the Thunderbirds to their base. Then what? What are you hoping to get from knowing their location?" She asked.

"Then I get my revenge."

**Here you go guys. From now on, I will be following the film. But just to clarify, I may be using some of the lines, but the only thing I claim ownership to is Evie. **

**Please review**

**Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

Tracy Sister

Chapter 5

Jeff sighed as he watched Alan leave his office. When he looked at his youngest son, he saw his wife, and lately he had begun to see his only daughter. He was brought out of his musing by his space obsessed son video calling.

"Hey John, what can I do for you?" Jeff asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I could sure use a pizza." John replied, holding up a chocolate bar from his chair on 5.

"You and me both." Jeff replied. "Anything on your sister?" He saw John's almost guilty expression. "John." He warned.

"I might have found her. There is a woman in England living under the name Lucy Scott. It could be a coincidence. I'm trying to find photo ID." John replied, being careful not to let slip that he actually knew it was Evie. He wasn't going to tell them until he could talk to her more. "What's happening on Tracy island?"

"Alan's home for spring break." He sighed.

"Ah. I thought I could see a storm brewing in your region. Don't worry dad. You've done a great job since mum died."

"Not good enough apparently." He mumbled, too low for John to hear. "What's happening out there?"

"There's a typhoon bearing down on Syngapore and a forest fire in Valadiskov." John replied, looking at the various screens on his space station.

"I'll see is they need any help with that fire. Keep an eye on the typhoon for me" Jeff replied before ending the call and looking at the picture of his daughter on his desk. "Oh Evie. Why can't you see how much we need you?"

xxx

The next morning, Alan was no where to be found. Jeff had wanted to talk to him, but knew that the blonde needed time to cool down.

Just off the shore of the island, hidden by the crystal blue waters, was a submarine with the bold man stood on a platform inside. A dark man appeared behind him. "The island is in sight." He said to the man.

A red haired woman walked into the room wearing clothes that were wayy too tight for her. The man called her 'Transome'. "Sir. Our cloaking device has evaded their tracking system. We have a possitive visual from the tracking solution on Thunderbird 1."

"Mullian." Baldy said to the dark guy.

"Sir. Armed and ready. Shall I target the main structure?" Mullian replied.

"Why would I want to destroy something that will soon be mine?" 'Sir' asked. "One of the principle tennents of eastern martial arts is to use your apponents strength against him. His eyes went red and cat-like and Millian started to have trouble breathing. "It would be almost impossible to make the Thunderbirds leave their island, however it requires no effort at all to let them go." He said, his eyes turning back to normal. "The Thunderbirds' purpose is to rescue. All we need to is give them a victim. Commense targeting."

"You are a coward!" The brunette spat.

He looked at her a Transome confirmed targeting. "Fire." He said looking into her eyes.

"NO! YOU CAN'T" She yelled, tugging against her binds.

"I'm afraid I already did." He said, chuckling darkly.

On Thunderbird 5, John was about to try and contact Evie again, when an alarm sounded. 'Red alert.'

"What the?" John ran to the other side of the room and looked at the screen with horror. 'Impact imminent' The computer said.

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy island. Mayday! Mayday!" John yelled as the missile ripped through the station's outer ring, causing an explosion that knocked John off his feet and flew him across the room.

'Red alert! Red alert!' An alarm sounded on Tracy island, making the inhabitants ditch their breakfast and sprint towards Jeff's office. All except Alan, whi was still no where to be found.

After hearing that 5 had been hit, the boys quickly suited up and bordered Thunderbird 3. They did the pre-flight checks in record time and soon took off, pushing the 'bird as fast as it would go.

Back on the submarine, they watched the red Thunderbird take off and dissapear from their radar. "There goes the cavelry." He said. "But who will rescue the rescuers?"

"You bastard!" The woman yelled. Mullian grabbed her and took off her ties, only to man-handle her as they exited the submarine.

On the beach of Tracy island, Alan watched his family take off, wondering what was wrong, until Fermat and Tintin ran out of the jungle and told him that Thunderbird 5 had been hit. The next thing they knew, a submarine rose out of the water and rested on the sand.

"Run!" Alan yelled and the three hid in the jungle, watching as 2 men and a woman walking towards the villa. "How did they find the island?" Alan panicked. He looked back and noticed another man emerge from the submarine with a familiar looking woman, who he appeared to be restraining.

"That compound we found could have been a tracking solution." Fermat said.

"We have to do something." Tintin said, trying to stay calm.

"My dad is in the control room. But how do we get there now?" Fermat said.

"The vents." Alan replied. They ran through the jungle, keeping out of sight. "Come on! We have to get a message to my dad!"

Back on Thunderbird 5, John had dragged himself to the communication pannel and read the data from the ship. "I'm losing all power. Repeat, I'm losing all power." He coughed, trying to ignore the pain in his body.

"Hold on John! We're coming in." Jeff replied, trying to stay calm and rational. The docked quickly and boarded the damaged craft. "John!" Jeff called as they saw him on the floor covered in dust and debris.

"Boy and I glad to see you guys." John said as he saw them.

"Virgil, take care of your brother. Scott, Gordon, tackle those fires!" Jeff ordered, going into commander mode.

On the island, Transome had located the command and control room. "Control room is in here." She said, coming up to the door. "1 inch stealplate finger print locking system."

"If you would my dear." The man said to the brunette.

"Like I would still be in the system. And even if I was, I wouldn't open it." She snapped. The man looked at Mullian instead.

"I love a challenge." He said, passing the woman to one of the other men. He started to kick the door, making it shake and causing a lot of noise that hid the sound of Alan, Fermat and Tintin in the vents.

Soon enough, he had the door open and grabbed the woman roughly before walking into the room. Brains, who had turned the room back into Jeff's office, stood on their entry.

"Wh-Wh-Who-Wh-What's going on?" He stuttered as one of the men forced him into the seat. He saw the brunette that was being man-handled and his eyes went wide in recognition.

"So this is mount Olympus." The bald man said, looking at the murial on the wall. "And these are the Thunderbirds. Jeff Tracy." He looked at the girl in Mullian's grip. "You painted this didn't you?" He said, but was answered with a glare.

She watched as Transome flirted with Brains and made a gagging noise. Brains looked terrified of this woman, poor man.

"Transome, consentrate!" Baldy said when he saw what she was doing.

"Sorry sir." She said. She looked at the device she was holding and moved to the desk. "The command and control switch is here. Finger print recognition system."

"Professor." He said to Brains. "Activate the control switch."

"F-F-F-" The woman's eyes went wide. There was no way Brains would drop the f-bomb! "No way."

The man's eyes went red and cat-like again. He forced Brains to activate the control switch. Brains fell into the chair with exhaustian, only to be yanked out of it so Transome could sit down. The other hunchmen came through the door with Kyrano and Onaha, Tintin's parents. Brains looked at the girl he hasn't seen in 3 years and knew that whatever was going on, wasn't good

**Here you go guys! Hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews and follows.**

**Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

Tracy sister

Chapter 6

On Thunderbird 5...

"There's a constant warning light on our EPS system!" Scott yelled to his father who was helping Virgil treat John, who had a broken arm and sprained ankle.

"Attempt manual override." He replied.

Scott did as he said, but it didn't work. "No that's a negative." He yelled back.

"Back to Thunderbird 3. Now." Jeff ordered. "John, we gotta move."

Gordon went to open the air lock. "The locking mechanism's jammed." He said.

"Attention Thunderbird 5." A voice said. They turned around to see a bald guy on the screens, stood in their home. "As you can see, I have taken over your operations."

Alan, Fermat and Tintin removed the grate and looked into the room from the vents above the lifts to the silos. They watched as he ordered Transome to increase the temperature on 5.

"Ok, you have our attention. Who are you? What do you want?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. You can call me the Hood." The man replied. "Now, listen to me. We won't be negotiating. I am going to use the Thunderbirds to rob the largest banks in the world, starting with the bank of London. The world's monetary system will be thrown into chaos and the Thunderbirds held responsible."

"You'll never get away with it." Scott yelled at the same time they heard a woman yell "You can't!"

Fermat quickly put his hand over Alan's mouth as the boys saw who shouted. The Hood motioned for Mullian to bring her forward and the Tracys on 5 shared a look at the familiar voice. She was pushed infront of the computer and gasped at the image she saw. The 5 Tracys gasped when the saw the girl they have been trying to find for 3 years.

"Evelyn." Jeff breathed at the sight of his daughter wearing a bikini top and shorts.

"Dad." She whispered before spinning round to face the Hood. "You bastard!" She yelled, trying to lunge at him, only to be held back by Mullian. The 4 boys on 5 started yelling at him when they saw her being man-handled. She glared at the Hood and Alan thought that if looks could kill, everyone in that room would be dust. "Why are you doing this? Why us?"

"An eye for an eye." He replied with a smirk.

"An eye for an eye?" Jeff asked after he calmed his son's down.

"Perhaps you have forgotten me, but surely you remember saving the life of my brother Kyrano." Kyrano was dragged infront of the room while Alan put his hand over Tintin's mouth to muffle her gasp.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tracy." He said. "I thought he was dead."

"That makes the Hood my uncle." Tintin whispered.

"Every family has a black sh-sh-sh-" Fermat started before sneezing. Alan managed to act quickly enough to make the noise small.

Evie's head snapped up at the sound and she saw Brains wiping his nose, yet he knew the noise wasn't from him. 'Fermat?' she mouthed, making sure no one but him saw, and he nodded. They were in the vents. Alan was safe.

"You left me to die that day." The Hood said, sitting in the chair. "You may have broken my body but you have no idea how strong my mind has become."

"My dad would never do that." Evie snapped, glaring at the Hood. Everyone looked at her and Virgil noticed that even though she was different, she was still his brave, strong-hearted twin. "If he left you, there would have been a good reason."

"There is never a good reason to leave someone to die!" The Hood asked, getting up and looking at the girl.

"You can't save everyone." She said. "No matter how hard you try, even if it's someone you'd give up your life in a second to save. You can't save everyone." She glanced at the screen and saw her dad give her a small smile.

The Hood laughed, causing her to snap her head in his direction. "My dear, only a fool believes that!" He said, still laughing.

Evie's eyes twinkled with mischief and a smile appeared on her face. All 6 Tracy's and the Hackenbacker's knew that this smile meant trouble. Whenever they saw that smile, it meant she was planning something. "You don't know what I do for a living, do you?" She asked.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because if you did, then you wouldn't have untied me. And you certainly wouldn't have called me dear." She said. She suddenly kicked her leg up and caught the Hood right in his crowned jewels. He dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

The Tracy's in Thunderbird 5 and the Kids in the vent watched with their mouths wide open as Evie threw her elbow back into Mullian's face, forcing him to release her. She beat all three henchmen at the same time, and they were all twice her size! She even smashed Transome's head into the desk when she tried to beat her.

She ran to the screen and looked at her stranded family. "I'm sorry. I will save you. I promise!" She said before running out of the room as the henchmen got back up. They chased her all the way to the beach where she dived into the water and out of sight.

"EVELYN!" The 5 Tracy's yelled through the screen as they watched her run out of sight.

"Who was that?" Tintin asked.

"My sister." Alan replied with a smile.

The Hood got up and saw Transome wiping blood off her face. "Well, your daughter is certanly strong. But not strong enough." He said. He looked at the screen and saw the 5 Tracys looking at him. "She is not strong enough to save you. And now, you will suffer. Like I suffered. Waiting for a rescue that will never come." He shut off the call, leaving them stranded.

"NO! WAIT!" Jeff yelled. There was a few seconds of silence aboard the dying space station.

"How did he find her when we couldn't?" Gordon asked. He noticed the guilty expression on John's face. "John? What did you do?" Everyone looked at him with a curious expression.

"I found Evie." John replied.

"When?" Jeff asked.

"Just after the mission in China." He replied with a sheepish expression.

"What? That call..." Jeff was confused as to why his son didn't tell him.

"I was going to tell you, but then you told me about Alan and I knew that I wouldn't be able to look at any of you if she refused to come back."

"I saw her." Everyone looked at Scott. "When I took Brains to fix that plane, she was there."

"I called her after and she told me that she stands in the jungle by the pool deck every birthday and Christmas." John said. Virgil noticed he looked dizzy and helped lower him into the chair.

"What did you find out about her?" Virgil asked.

John turned to the computer closest to him and was happy to see that it still worked. He pulled up the file of everything he had on Evie. "That is everything I have." He said, leaning back so that his family could look at the screen.

By the time they had finished reading, they were in shock.

"She's a federal agent?" Virgil asked, not able to hide his pride at his twin.

"Yeah. It seems that she really wanted to help people, and if she couldn't do that with IR, then law enforcement was the next best thing." John replied. Virgil noticed that he didn't look very good, so he went into doctor mode and checked him over.

"I didn't let her join IR because I didn't want her to be in danger. So what does she do, get an extremely dangerous job!" Jeff said. Although he was angry that she put herself in danger, he couldn't help feeling proud of her. "Why couldn't Lady Penelope find her if she was in London?"

"Because of her job. Her unit specializes in undercover operations and surveillance. They deal with national security and not even other law enforcement agencies know their identities. They all live under alias' and are very security conscious." John replied.

"You've got a concussion." Virgil said. "Just stay here for a while and no matter what, don't fall asleep."

"Hah. Don't fall asleep on a dying space station, good one Virge." John replied sarcastically.

"Scott, status report." Jeff said, not taking his eyes off the screen with his daughter's information.

"CO2 levels are rising." Scott replied.

"Ok. Wire the Oxygen to the emergency batteries." Jeff responded.

"How much time will that give us?" Gordon asked. Everyone looked at John for the answer.

"About 4 hours." He replied sadly.

**Here you go guys. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

Tracy Sister

Chapter 7

Evie swam around the Island and popped her head up by the cliff with the vents for Thunderbird 1's engines. She started to think about her next move when she heard the blue bird start up, and 3 figures shoot out of the vents, moments before the flames from the bird flew out. She saw her brother, Fermat and a girl she didn't know lift their heads out of the water and started to swim towards the beach. When she saw that Fermat was having trouble swimming, she used her powers to make the water around him keep him afloat. Once they reached the shore, she swam to the other side of the cliff and pulled herself out of the sea and dried off. She hiked back to the Villa through the jungle, avoiding the cameras. She crawled into the vents and followed them until she reached Virgil's room, where she jumped down and landed on her feet.

She went into his wardrobe and pulled out his spare, green lined flight suit and put it on over her bikini and shorts. She pulled her heeled boots back on and put her gun in them. She found a backpack and put his laptop and Ipod dock/alarm clock in. She stood on the bed and climbed back into the vent. She crawled to Gordon's room and jumped down. She grabbed his prank Ipod, which had the pirate song on. She checked and saw that it was the 10 hour version. She put that in the bag, along with the 3 mouse traps she found on his desk. She decided that she didn't want to know what they were doing there. She climbed back into the vents and waited above her father's office, where Alan had been minutes ago.

Back on Thunderbird 5, everyone looked up as they heard an alarm, before an explosion blew Scott and Gordon away from the wires they were messing with and into a wall.

"Scott! Gordon! You guys alright?" Jeff yelled as he and Virgil ran over.

"We're ok." Gordon coughed as he got up.

"The heat exchange has blown!" Scott coughed as Jeff and Virgil helped him up.

"You don't say." Virgil replied as he checked his brothers for any injuries.

"Try not to kill my bird." John said with a smirk from his chair, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"No offence bro, but it's already dying." Scott replied.

"There's still time." John said, completely serious.

"How can you be so optimistic all the time?" Gordon asked as he sat on the desk next to his older brother.

"One of us has to be. And if I've learnt anything from being up here, it's that hope can create miracles." John replied.

"Dad!" A voice yelled. John looked at the monitor next to him and saw his youngest brother.

"It's Alan!" He yelled, making everyone run over and crowd around the screen.

"Alan." Jeff replied, relieved to see his son safe. "Where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm at the satellite relay station with Fermat and Tintin." He said through the monitor. "Fermat's going to hack into the main computer and give control of Thunderbird 5 back to you."

"We're standing by." Jeff replied. "Alan, have you seen your sister?"

"Not since she left the Villa. We were hiding in the vents. We saw everything. How did she beat those guys up?" He asked, really curious.

"She's a federal agent." Virgil said.

Back in the vents, Evie was trying not to gag as she watched Transome flirt with Brains again. To her amusement, Brains looked like he was about to puke! A beeping made Transome move away, not getting the kiss she wanted, and Evie had to try not to laugh as she saw Brains sigh in relief.

"There's a burst of transmission from the Island's satellite. Should I jam it?" She asked as the Hood walked into the room.

"And send Mullion the co-ordinates." He said.

Evie used this opportunity, now that she knew where everyone was, and dropped down the shaft into Thunderbird 2's silo. Once she was in the silo, she went into the cupboard to her left and found the paints her twin used to re-paint the birds. She grabbed the blue paint and took it with her onto the big green bug.

"They're onto us!" Fermat yelled at the satellite relay station.

"Can you finish?" Alan asked.

"I'll try."

"Alan? What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Hang in there dad! One more minute ok?" Alan said, hoping that it would work.

"It's no use Alan. The signal's too weak." Fermat told him.

"Dad? Can you hear me? They're jamming our signal, we're going to lose you. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Alan said.

"That's a negative." Jeff ordered, knowing how much danger his youngest child was currently in. "It's too dangerous. Wait for Lady Penelope at the rendezvous point. Son, can you read me?" He asked as the screen started to crackle. "Alan? We're losing you!"

"Dad!" Alan yelled, just as the screen turned black. Jeff looked at his 4 sons and realised that there is a very big possibility that they will die. He could only hope that Evie knew what she was doing, and that she could save them.

Back on Thunderbird 2, Evie set the mouse traps on the chairs in the cockpit and removed the grate over the vent underneath the control panel. She was happy that she remembered the plans her dad showed her 3 years ago. She put the Ipod dock in the vent and set the alarm for 30 minutes time and set the Ipod to play the pirate song. She put the grate back and positioned the paint above the door, so that if the Hood walked into the room behind Transom and Mullion like he normally did, he would get covered in paint.

She went to the laundry room, just off the infirmary on the other side of the ship and locked the door. She sat with her back to the shelf of towels and pulled out Virgil's laptop. She was happy to see that the wifi was still working and hoped that the same could be said for the space station.

Back on Thunderbird 5.

"Phew! Somebody roll down a window! It's getting a little hot in here!" Jeff said, trying to defuse the tension aboard the ship.

"Re-entry to earth's atmosphere in 37 minutes." Virgil said.

"Oxygen's out in 30, so we won't feel a thing!" Scott replied.

"Stop it." Jeff snapped.

"Come on dad!" Gordon said from where he sat on the floor. "The situation's hopeless."

"No it's not! There's still time. We have people on the ground working for us." He replied, John's optimism starting to rub off on him.

"Alan? He's just a kid!" Gordon said.

"He's a Tracy." Jeff said, standing straighter. John looked at the screen to his left and saw a video call from Virgil's laptop. "Besides, Evie is down there. We have no ides what she is capable of." John accepted the call and saw his sister looking back at him.

"Evie!" He yelled. The others looked over and saw what he was looking at, before crowding around the screen.

"Evelyn! Are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine dad." She replied with a smile.

"What are you wearing?" Scott asked, noticing the flight suit she had on.

"One of Virgil's flight suits. You didn't expect me to run around in a bikini all day did you?" She said with a laugh. Virgil noticed the green lighting in the background and realised where she was.

"Evie, why are you in my bird?" He asked. Evie's expression made him think that she was up to no good.

"Oh, you know. Setting a few pranks. Mouse traps on the chairs, the Pirate song set to go off in 20 minutes. Stuff like that." She replied. A beeping made her look at the computer to see it was about to die. "Damnit Virgil! Would it kill you to charge your laptop?" She sighed.

"Language." Jeff scolded, but it was only half-hearted. "How long do you have?"

"Not long. I'm sorry. I never should have left." She said, looking down.

"Evelyn Jane Tracy! Don't make me give you another lecture!" John said with a small smile. Evie looked up and smiled back. She looked over her family and knew that she would kill the bastard that trapped them there.

"I love you." She said, just as the laptop died with a shout from her family.

She felt the bird take off after 20 minutes and waited for the journey to be over. She was going to make the Hood pay for hurting her family.

**Here you go guys. Sorry it is late. My laptop broke and I lost all my files, so I'm having to re-write it all. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me!**

**Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

Tracy sister

Chapter 8

Around 2 hours later, Evie felt the bird touch down and waited until the sounds of the mole disappeared before leaving the room and running through the pod to the ramp at the end. She stopped at the end of the ramp to see the Monorail get hit and about to fall. She heard a rumble and looked to her left to see Thunderbird 1 on the grass, shutting down. She saw her youngest brother get out and freeze when he saw her. She started walking towards him and he did the same, until they ran and met each other in the middle. She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"Good to see you again Evie." Alan said in her ear.

"You too Alan." She said, pulling back. "Now, we need to save those people on the monorail." They ran back to Thunderbird 2 with Tintin and Fermat close behind.

Evie stepped over the paint on the floor and ducked below the control panel, turning off the Ipod that was still playing. She was getting annoyed after 2 seconds of the song, she couldn't imagine how angry the Hood would have been after 2 hours of it.

"Umm… Evie? Why is there paint on the floor?" Alan asked as she got up and sat in the pilot seat, moving the mouse trap.

"I set a few traps. Just make sure you move the mouse traps before you sit down." She replied, quickly doing the pre-flight checks. She started the engines and saw Tintin sit in the co-pilot seat to her left. "Hi, I'm Evie." She said, holding her hand out.

"Tintin." The Malaysian girl replied, shaking Evie's hand. Evie got the bird in the air and flew her towards the Themes.

"How do you know how to fly her?" Fermat asked.

"I remembered the plans that my dad showed us. And I worked the rest out from there." She replied.

"That was 3 years ago!" Alan exclaimed.

"I know." She said. Before anyone could say anything else, they saw the Monorail fall into the water and start to sink. "The Monorail is down! I repeat! The Monorail is down!" She shouted into the comms unit on the control panel. "Alan! Go get into Thunderbird 4. I'll lower you down."

Alan ran to the pod and got into the yellow submarine while Evie got the bird as close to the water as she dared and lowered the pod. He launched the bird and they watched as it disappeared below the water.

"Fermat, see if you can get a line down" Alan said over the comms. Fermat looked at the screens in front of him and shook his head.

"I-I can't get a line down there. I might hit the passengers." He said. Evie looked at the water and made a snap decision.

"I'll fix it myself." She said, putting the bird on auto pilot and getting out of her seat. "Tintin, pilot for me."

"You mean swim?" Fermat asked as Tintin got into the pilot seat.

"Get me as close as you can." She said, running down to the pod. She grabbed the line and moved her gun to the back of her shorts under the flight suit so that it didn't get lost. She heard an engine and walked to the edge of the ramp, holing the pillar and looked to the side. She saw that Thunderbird 3 had landed and that her family were running towards the railings at the side of the river. She was glad to see that they survived, even if they looked injured and dirty. She held tightly to the line and dived into the water.

"How we doing on that line Fermat?" Alan asked, knowing the passengers didn't have long.

"Just look out your window." The young genius replied with a smile.

Alan looked to his right and saw his sister swim into view. She waved at him, but all he saw was the purple tail where her legs should be. She put her finger to her lips, signalling that he was to keep it a secret. She swam to the Monorail, careful to stay out of view of the passengers. She fixed the line and put her thumb up to Alan.

"Let's bring her up Fermat." He said, initiating the magnetic clamps and attaching them to the Monorail. As they were lifted out of the water, Alan saw his sister swim in the other direction, and had a bad feeling he knew where she was going.

The other Tracys got there just in time to see Evie dive into the water. Virgil knew what she was doing and prayed that she would be careful. They all knew how bad Alan was at keeping secrets. They waited and saw the yellow bird appear with the Monorail in its grip. They cheered and jumped on each other before running to meet their youngest brother and son.

"Glad you could finally make it." Alan said cheekily as he got to the river bank and his brother's jumped on him, slapping his shoulder and messing up his hair.

"Don't get cocky after one mission." Jeff replied with a smile. "We still have a job to do. Scott, Virgil, Gordon, close down the scene. John, go tell Fermat and Tintin to meet us in Thunderbird 1, then stay in the infirmary. No buts! Alan, come with me." Everyone jumped into action and did what they had to while Jeff and Alan walked towards the blue bird. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know. She swam off, but I think she's going after the Hood." Alan said, his worry lacing his voice.

"That's what I was afraid off." Jeff sighed. They started to run towards the bird, trying to get there faster.

EPOV

I pulled myself out of the river near the bank and quickly dried, moving my gun back to my boot, before running the rest of the way to the bank. I knew my family were safe now, but that didn't stop my anger at the fact that they were nearly killed. Once I got to the bank, I followed the sounds of laughing and bangs to a hole in the wall with the Mole just in view. I peered through it and saw Transome taking money and putting it… In her bra. Eww! I saw Mullian wearing a tiara, handcuffing Lady Penelope to a shelf in a cage. I looked at the hood and was happy to see that he was covered in blue paint.

I heard an engine above us and saw the Hood walk towards Mullian. "The Thunderbirds. They're here." He said.

"No shit Sherlock." I snapped, stepping through the hole and standing with my hands on my hips. The Hood smiled like he was happy to see me. Crazy weirdo.

"I'll deal with her. You get the Thunderbirds." He said. As Mullian passed me, I made to move towards him and he squealed and ran away.

"Whose." I muttered, turning back to the Hood and crossing my arms.

"Evelyn?" Lady P said as she realised who I am. "Get out of here!"

"You should listen to her." The Hood replied.

"I've never done what people have told me to do before, so why would I start now?" I asked.

"Then you will face the same fate as your family." He said.

"I am a federal agent with a gun, have already beaten you once and I am extremely pissed off. If anyone should be scared, it's you." I snapped, glaring at him.

His eyes went red and cat-like and I waited for something to happen. But he just blinked and his eyes turned back to normal. He looked at me with a shocked expression and I realised what had happened.

"Your powers don't work on me." I said with a laugh.

"That is impossible! My power work on every human alive!" He exclaimed, clearly angry.

"Now that is the problem then. I'm not exactly fully human." I said with a smirk. I heard a noise behind me and turned around to see my dad run into the room.

"Evelyn!" He yelled as he saw me.

"Dad?" I whispered as Lady P yelled, "Jeff no!" He ran forward and pulled me behind him, putting himself between me and the Hood.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Did you save them all this time Jeff? Or did you leave someone behind?" The Hood asked, looking smug.

"I didn't make you what you are." Dad replied.

"It's not me you have to convince." The Hood said, jerking his head towards the hole. I turned my head to see Alan stood there, watching us.

"Leave my children out of this!" Dad said, running towards him, only to be thrown back into the cell with Lady P. His back hit the bars at the back and the door slammed shut as he fell to the floor.

"DAD!" Alan and I yelled. Alan ran towards the cell and I ran at the Hood. I punched him in the face before I was hit with a big chunk of debris, sending me flying into the wall. I crumpled on the floor and felt breathless.

"Evelyn." Dad groaned, moving to the side of the cage closest to me.

"DAD! EVIE!" Alan yelled, gripping the bars at the front of the cage.

"I'm disappointed in you Alan." The Hood said, causing Alan to turn and face him. "I thought we were kindred spirits."

"Well we're not. I'm Jeff Tracy's son." He said, running at the Hood.

"Yes, you certainly are." He said, sending Alan sliding across the floor and hit his back on the wall next to me.

"Alan!" Dad and I yelled. I moved closer to him, trying to ignore the pounding in my head. "Don't move." I said, looking at him. I watched as the Hood jumped onto the walkway above our heads. I looked at Alan to see that he had got up and moved to the centre of the room.

"Alan! Stay back!" Dad yelled. I saw a ladder at the side of the walkway near me, and got up, slowly moving towards it, the pain in my head subsiding.

"You want so desperately to follow in Daddy's footsteps." The Hood taunted as I started to climb. All the attention was on Alan and the Hood, so no one saw me. I looked back and saw Alan being lifted into the air, gripping his throat and struggling to breathe. I knew that it was the Hood's doing and climbed faster.

"Let him go!" I heard Dad and Lady P yell as I reached the top of the ladder.

I pulled myself onto the walkway and ran at the Hood, punching him and knocking him off his feet. Alan fell to the ground as the Hood lost his concentration and lay on the floor, gasping. The Hood got up and looked at me.

"Well well well. You don't see your family for 3 years, yet you still try to save them." He said, a glint in his eye. "Why bother? They never looked for you."

"I know they did. I just made it hard for them." I said, glaring at him. His eyes went cat-like again, and I knew that whatever he was about to do, it wouldn't be pretty.

**Here you go guys! Sorry for the cliffe. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

Tracy sister

Chapter 9

EPOV

A pole shot out in front of me and I had to jump back to avoid being hit. He kept swinging it at me like a sword. It hit my arm and I yelled out, making him laugh like a maniac.

"Right, 2 can play at that." I said, shooting my hand out in front of me in a claw shape. Water shot from my hand and I manipulated it to swirl around his legs before turning it into jelly. He tried to moved, but I kicked him in the face, my heel catching his chin. I saw Alan get up out of the corner of my eye, but ignored it, assuming he was going to help dad. He got his legs free and made to grab me, but I did a backflip out of the way and kicked him again in the process. I threw some more punches and kicks, making him fall on his back, dazed and hurt. I pulled my gun out and pointed it at his shocked face. "Don't move." I ordered, trying to keep the smirk off my face.

"Well, I was going to help, but I think you have it covered." Alan said. I looked up to see him stood at the top of the ladder with a giant smirk on his face.

"Shut up and make sure he doesn't move." I said with a smile. I grabbed a chain near me and tied one end to the Hood's wrist. I pushed him off the walkway, holding onto the other end of the chain, making him scream, which made Alan and I laugh. I lowered him down until he was just above the floor. "Hold him there for me." I said to Alan, passing him the chain. I slid down the ladder and walked over to the Hood, grabbed some handcuffs I found on the floor, and cuffed him to the mole, undoing the chain. "Move and I shoot. Got it?" I asked, deathly serious. He nodded, still slightly dazed from the punch.

"A little help here." I turned around to see Dad laughing at the very annoyed Lady P. "Can one of you get us out of here?" She asked as Alan got to the bottom of the ladder and walked over to me.

"Hey Al, you know how to pick a lock?" I asked with a laugh.

"No. But let me guess, you do?" He replied, holding back a smirk.

"Watch and learn." I replied, pulling 2 grips out of my hair. I knelt down next to the lock and started to pick it with the grips. Within 10 seconds, I heard a familiar click and the door swung open. "And that is how you do that!" I said as Alan ran forward and buried his face in Dad's chest. I repeated the process on Lady P's handcuffs and quickly got her free, only for her to pull me into a quick hug. When she let me go, I turned around to see Alan greeting Tintin, Fermat and Parker and Dad walking towards me.

"Evelyn." Dad said when he got close to me, tears in his eyes.

"Hi Dad." I whispered, fiddling with the green lining on the borrowed flight suit. Before I could say anything else, he stepped forwards and pulled me into a tight hug. I rested my face on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his torso. He had one hand buried in my hair and one around my shoulders. "I missed you Dad." I whispered to him as he placed a kiss on my head.

"I missed you too baby girl. I am sorry that I pushed you away." He replied.

"You didn't push me away. I overreacted. I'm sorry for leaving." I said, pulling back and looking at him. I saw movement in the corner of my eyes and saw the Hood trying to get free with his powers. I pulled my gun back out and shot him in the leg, making him scream in pain. Everyone looked at him, then me with my gun out. "What did I tell you? Try anything again and I will shoot you in the balls!" I saw his eyes go wide and the hand that wasn't cuffed to the mole move in front of his crotch.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Dad commented with a laugh, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Dad. I won't shoot you. Unless you really piss me off." I saw his eyes widen and I started to laugh at the scared look on his face, only to stop dead when 4 familiar people ran into the room.

"We heard a shot!" Scott gasped as my 4 brothers tried to get their breath back.

"Yeah! Evie was showing him what happens when you make her angry." Alan laughed. Dad moved away from me and towards Lady P as Scott came forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good to see you again Evie." He said as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"You too Scooter." I replied, using his old nickname. "I'm sorry I was so cold with you." I said, referring to when we met in York.

"It's ok sis. I'm just glad you're safe." He replied before pulling back. John came forward and pulled me into a one armed hug. I hugged him back, being careful of his arm that was in a sling for some reason.

"Thanks for talking some sense into me." I whispered to him, making him chuckle.

"Well, if I didn't do it, then who would?" He replied, making me slap him slightly on the arm. He pulled back and before I could even take a breath, I was swept off the floor in a bear hug. The red hair telling me which brother it was.

"Gordo, as much as I love you, I do like to breathe!" I joked. He put me back on my feet, but didn't loosen his grip. When he finally pulled back, I grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Why were there mouse traps on your desk?" I asked, making him look sheepish and guilty.

"I was going to put them in Scott's bird as payback for shrinking my clothes." He replied, making me laugh. He moved away and I looked at Virgil, who hadn't moved since he entered the room. Everyone moved away to give us some space.

"Hey Virge." I said, playing with the lining on the flight suit again. He stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's ok. You're here now." He replied, not letting me go. I felt another pair of arms around us and looked to the side to see Alan hugging us. Before I knew it, I was in the middle of a group hug with my family, even Dad joined in, happy to see all his children together again. I saw a flash and looked at Lady P holding a camera.

Just as we pulled away, I heard a very familiar voice say "Oh my God!"

"Shit." I muttered, turning slowly to see Meg and Alex stood by the hole in the wall, staring at us, or more precisely me, with wide eyes. "Hey guys." I said nervously, wondering how they would react.

"Josh! You might want to see this!" Meg yelled before I could stop her.

"Hide me." I said, grabbing Virgil and pulling him in front of me before turning to face the opposite wall.

"What? Oh." Josh said as he entered the room.

"That's not all." Alex said. I felt eyes on me and turned slowly to see that Virgil had moved away and everyone was looking at me.

"Gee, thanks Virge. You're great help." I said sarcastically, making Josh's mouth open in shock. "Hey Josh. How ya doin?" I said, trying to act natural.

"Lucy? What the hell?" He asked, looking so confused.

"Lucy? What is he talking about?" Alan asked.

"It's an alias." I said to him.

"A WHAT?" Meg and Josh yelled. "What is going on?" Meg asked.

"Oh hell." I muttered. "Ok. My real name is Evelyn Tracy. That is my Dad, Jeff Tracy. They are my brothers. That's Tintin, Fermat, Parker and Lady Penelope, friends of the family, and Josh, you owe Alex £50."

"Damn it! Why couldn't you guys be aliens?" He moaned, placing the money in Alex's outstretched hand.

"Erm… Evie?" I look back at Gordon and saw everyone looking confused.

"Right. I've been living in London for the past 2 years under the name Lucy Scott, I am a federal agent with NCIS, they are my team and Josh made a bet with Alex on who the Thunderbirds were." I said to them. "Alex guessed right, he had all the logic worked out and everything. And Josh thought you were aliens." They all looked at Josh who suddenly looked nervous.

"Aliens? Really?" Scott asked. "I thought I looked pretty good to be honest." I didn't hear his answer because I noticed Mullian and Transome stood by the Hood, trying to get him free.

"Hey!" I yelled to them, making them freeze. "I have already shot you once, don't make me do it again." I snapped, walking towards them. "And you Mullian. You thought that kick hurt, think of how much a bullet would hurt." I saw him cover his crotch with his hands an move away from the Hood. "Oh and Transome." I punched her in the face, making her fall to the floor. "That is on behalf of Brains." I looked back at my team and family to see Meg and Josh laughing at the shocked and slightly scared look on my brother's faces. "Will you guys get them out of here?" I asked me team.

"Sure thing Luc-I mean Evelyn." Meg stumbled, not used to the name. She and Josh made Mullian carry the Hood and got to work undoing the cuffs.

"So Evelyn, when are you coming back to work?" Alex asked. I noticed my family trying to look like they weren't listening, but I knew them better. Plus Alan's discrete movement towards me wasn't that discrete.

"Not yet." I replied, putting my arm around Alan's shoulder. "I need to spend some time with my family." Alex smiled at me as my brothers messed my hair and my dad kissed my head.

"Ok. But give Jess a call and let her know. You know what she's like." He replied with a wink, moving towards where Meg and Josh were waiting.

"I'd rather strap her to Thunderbird 3's boosters." I replied, making them laugh as they walked out with the Hood, Transome and Mullian.

"Who's Jess? And why do you want to strap her to 3's boosters?" Gordon asked. "Actually, I think I have something that would do that." Scott slapped him round the back of his head.

"She's my Boss. I'm surprised she hasn't fired me already. She can be a real bitch." I replied.

"Evelyn! Language!" Dad said, but his smile made the scolding loose its effect.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" I shouted, mock saluting him. Everyone laughed while he put me into a mock headlock.

"Alright." He said as he let me go. "Did you guys bring the helmets?" Scott pointed at the pile of helmets by the hole where they had dropped them. "Great. John, I want you to go to the infirmary on 2, no buts! Virgil, Fermat and Tintin, you 3 fly 2 and make sure John stays put. Gordon, Alan, you 2 come with me and help me pilot 3 and Evie, you go with Scott in 1."

"Not a chance." I said, making everyone look at me. "I saw how hard you hit your back, and don't pretend it isn't bothering you! You are going to go with John in the infirmary and Gordon and Alan can fly 3!" I said, giving him a stern look and staring him down.

"Fine. But one scratch on 3 and you will pay." Dad said pointing at the 2.

"Come on Dad! We all know that the worst you'll do is throw us in the pool." Gordon said before grabbing a helmet and running out of the room. We followed, putting the helmets on as we went. Lady P and Parker went straight to FAB1 and will come to the island tomorrow to help with the clean-up.

Scott and I had only just sat down in his bird when the comms unit came to life. "Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1." Virgil said as we put our earpieces in.

"Go ahead Thunderbird 2." Scott replied as we started to do the pre-flight checks.

"Evie, when we get home, I am going to kill you for covering my bird in blue paint!" Virge snapped, making Scott and I laugh.

"Hey! In my defence, I was trying to piss off the Hood. But if it makes you feel better, I'll clean it." I replied, slapping Scott's arm as he continued to laugh. "Oh, and you might want to get your Ipod dock and Gordon's prank Ipod out of the vent under the control panel." I said, making Scott laugh more.

"Oh you are so dead!" Virgil laughed. I could hear Alan and Gordon laughing and Tintin telling Fermat not to laugh, that we were being childish.

Once we got in the air, Scott and I shared a look before doing a barrel roll under Thunderbird 2 and back over the top. We saw that Thunderbird 3 did the same from the other side. "Why are all you Tracy's show offs?" Tintin said over the comms, making all of us laugh. As we flew towards the island, I felt comfortable and nervous at the same time. Things were going to change, but would it be a good change, or a bad change?

**Here you go guys. Thanks for all the support.**

**Emma**


	10. Chapter 10

Tracy sister

Chapter 10

Once the birds had landed back in their silos and Virgil had tickled Evie to death, before throwing Tintin and Alan in the pool for messing up his bird's silo, they all left to shower and change. Scott called Evie out of her room in her dressing gown so that she could help wrestle their father and 2 blonde brothers to the infirmary, where Virgil kicked them out forcefully. Scott and Gordon immediately went to the living room to relax after the day's events.

Evie went back into her room, looking around the unchanged room again. She pulled out some of her old clothes and pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black tank top, happy to see that they still fit. She grabbed her guitar and pulled on some silver sandals before walking to the beach to think. She sat on one of the logs that were in a circle and stared out at the sea. She had a very tough choice to make, and wasn't sure what to do.

She could either give up her life in England and move back onto the island on the off chance that her dad would let her get involved with IR, or she could leave her family again and go back to her life as a federal agent. She thought that by coming back to the island, she would know what to do, where her heart lies. But now she just felt even more confused. She felt happy and relaxed, but also sad and scared. She didn't know what would happen and that scared her more than anything. Her brothers and father had accepted her back into their lives, but she didn't know if they could ever forgive her. This was that hardest choice she had ever had to make. She started to strum her guitar, the tune coming naturally.

Back at the house, Virgil sent Alan, Jeff and John away once he was finished with them. Alan had a couple of bruised ribs and a lot of cuts and bruises. Jeff had a bruised back and a couple of cracked ribs, but nothing Virgil couldn't fix. John, however, had a broken arm and no longer had a concussion. Virgil quickly put a cast on his brother's arm and sent him on his way and quickly cleaned up. He walked into the living room to see Scott and Alan cleaning up the broken glass and scattered objects and Alan sitting on John, signing his cast.

"Where's Evie?" He asked, helping Scott pick the sofa up and putting it back where it belonged.

"She went down to the beach with her guitar." Scott replied as Alan let John get up.

"Wanna go see what she's up to?" Gordon asked.

"Let's go!" Alan exclaimed, grabbing Virgil's arm and dragging him out to the pool deck. The 5 ran down to the beach through the jungle and stopped just inside the jungle at the edge of the beach. They watched Evie strumming her guitar and listened in awe as she started to sing. A sound they hadn't heard in nearly 4 years.

_I feel like I'm a million miles away__  
><em>_From myself, more and more these days__  
><em>_I've been down so many open roads__  
><em>_But they never lead me home__  
><em>_And now I just don't know__  
><em>_Who I really am, how it's gonna be__  
><em>_Is there something that I can't see__  
><em>_I wanna understand___

_Maybe I will never be who I was before__  
><em>_Maybe I don't even know her anymore__  
><em>_Or maybe who I am today__  
><em>_Ain't so far from yesterday__  
><em>_Can I find a way to be__  
><em>_Every part of me_

The boys sat on the logs around her and swayed along with the music. Alan started to drum on the log along with her and Virgil started to sing in harmony. __

_So I'll try, try to slow things down__  
><em>_And find myself, get my feet back on the ground__  
><em>_It'll take time but I know I'll be alright__  
><em>_Cause nothing much has changed on the inside__  
><em>_It's hard to figure out how it's gonna be__  
><em>_Cause I don't really know now__  
><em>_I wanna understand___

_Maybe I will never be who I was before__  
><em>_Maybe I don't even know her anymore__  
><em>_Or maybe who I am today__  
><em>_Ain't so far from yesterday__  
><em>_Can I find a way to be__  
><em>_Every part of me, yeah___

_I don't wanna wait too long__  
><em>_To find out where I'm meant to belong__  
><em>_I've always wanted to be where I am today__  
><em>_But I never thought I'd feel this way___

_Maybe I will never be who I was before__  
><em>_Maybe I don't even know her anymore__  
><em>_Or maybe who I am today__  
><em>_Ain't so far from yesterday__  
><em>_Can I find a way to be__  
><em>_Every part of me_

_Every part of me_

Once she stopped playing, they all hugged her, realising how torn she was. None of them thought about what choice she would have to make and none of them noticed that Jeff was stood just inside the jungle, watching them.

"S-She is a t-t-t-amazing singer." Brains stuttered from where he stood next to Jeff.

"That she is. She also has a choice to make." Jeff said as they started to walk back to the house. "I was too hard on her when I told her she couldn't join IR. And from what I saw today, she would make an amazing Thunderbird. Maybe even better than her brothers."

"You were d-doing what you t-though was r-r-right." Brains replied, trying to comfort his friend.

"But right for who? If I was doing what was right for her, then I would never have sent her away." Jeff said as they walked back into the house and started towards his office. "I just want her to be happy."

"She is happy. You were j-just trying to p-p-p-keep her safe." Brains stated. Jeff just sighed and looked around the mess in his office.

"That was amazing Evie! I forgot you could sing like that." Scott said as he embraced his sister.

"Thanks Scooter." She replied with a small smile.

"I never thought about how hard this is for you." John said.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked, looking confused again.

"I means that I have an extremely hard choice to make." Evie said, watching as Alan's face fell.

"You're not staying, are you?" He asked in a small voice. Evie wrapped her arms around his and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I don't know sprout. I just don't know." She whispered, playing with his hair.

"Don't you love us?" He asked. She pulled back and held him by his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Of course I do! I love all of you more than anything!" She said, looking at them all before looking back at her youngest brother. "But I have to decide on whether to give up my life in London, or leave again."

"What if you go back? Will it be like before? Will we not hear from you again?" Evie had never realised how much her absence had hurt the youngest Tracy.

"Of course not! I cut you out of my life once, I would die before doing it again. If I do go back to London, I will talk to you every day and I will come back a lot!" She said, seeing the sadness in their eyes.

"We'll leave you to think." Scott said, putting his arm around Alan and pulling him away. He kissed her cheek and guided Alan back to the house, the others following. Evie turned around and saw that Virgil was still there and started to talk to him.

"What do I do Virge?" She asked. "Do I stay and make you all happy? Or do I disappoint my whole family and leave again?"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "We will be happy with whatever you chose, because it will be the right choice for you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "And Evie, you could never disappoint us. If you're happy, then so are we." She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Virge. What do you think I should do?" She asked.

"What you always do. Listen to your heart. It's never steered you wrong before." He said before turning and walking back to the house. Evie sat down in the sand with her chin resting on her knees.

"That's what I'm trying to do." She whispered to herself. She looked at the sky, towards where the broken Thunderbird 5 was. She wondered what it felt like for John to live up there for months, alone and completely isolated. She thought about how hard it would be for him to leave all the time and wondered if it ever got easier for him. She looked out at the ocean and thought about how free she felt amongst the waves and knew why Gordon fell in love with the water. It was a part of her, just like her family was. She thought about how hard it was to hide that part of herself while she was in England. And now that she was on the island, she felt that she didn't have anything to hide. That she could finally be herself with no secrets and no worries.

She looked back at the cloudless sky and knew exactly what she would do. She picked up her guitar and walked back to the house to break the news to her family.

Her brothers and father had just collapsed on the sofas in the living room after cleaning up most of the house when Evie walking in. "Can I talk to you guys?" She asked. Jeff looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure sweetie. Boys!" They all looked up at her and she stood there twirling his thumbs.

"I've had a really hard choice to make, and being back here has really helped me to make it. I realised that I really missed you guys and I know that no matter what happens, I will never cut you all out like I did before." None of the boys knew what she was going to say, but Alan thought that it sounded like she was saying goodbye. "Virge, I'm going to need you to help me pack my stuff." Everyone's hearts sank. She wasn't staying.

"Where are you going?" Gordon asked, looking at his feet.

"Nowhere." Their heads snapped up and looked at her smug smirk. "I'm staying right here." They all cheered and Evie was tackled by her brothers. They fell into a pile on the floor and laughed. Once they had got up, Jeff pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her head. "I'm going to need Scott and Gordon to help bring my stuff back to the island. I have a whole house to pack up." She said with a laugh.

"Well, since you're staying, welcome home." Jeff said with a big smile on his face. He started to walk out of the room, when he turned around as he thought of something. "Evie, there is something I need an answer to."

"What is it dad?" She asked, aware of her nosey brothers listening in.

"In the bank, you told the Hood that you aren't fully human. What did you mean? And how did you make that water appear?" They all looked at the female Tracy and she sighed, a glint in her eye.

"You really want to know?" She asked. They all nodded and she sighed again. "Ok then." She turned and strode out of the glass doors and onto the pool deck, her family following. Alan realised what she was doing and smiled at the fact that he wasn't going to have to keep it a secret. Virgil tried not to laugh at the expressions on his family's faces as Evie dived into the pool, just as Tintin, Kyrano, Onaha, Brains and Fermat all came out to see what all the fuss was about.

She swam to the surface and saw everyone's eyes widen, except for Alan and Virgil, as they saw her purple tail. "This is what I meant. I'm a mermaid." She said, holding onto the side of the pool. "Everytime I touch water, I grow a tail."

"How did you make that water appear?" Jeff asked, snapping out of his shock as he realised how much he didn't know about his daughter.

"My powers. I can do anything with water. Freeze it, heat it, manipulate it and even create it." She replied, hauling herself out of the pool.

"How do you make the tail go?" Gordon asked. She moved her hand over her body, heating and evaporating the water until her jean clad legs appeared and the bikini top changed back into her tank top.

"I get dry." She replied with a smirk.

"AWESOME!" Gordon yelled, making Evie laugh.

"Well, you guys are taking it very well. Virgil fainted when he found out." Everyone looked at the male twin, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! We were 15! The last thing I was expecting to see when I woke you up was a tail where your legs should have been!" He protested, making everyone laugh at him.

"You know what? We should have a party tomorrow to celebrate your return." Jeff said, making Evie look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A party? Want to try that one again?" She said.

"Ok, it's only going to be a BBQ. But we'll invite Lady P and Parker." He said with a laugh. "But before we do anything else. Alan, Fermat, Tintin. You three are going to clean up the mess you made in the silos!" The three hung their heads to hide the smirks. "And I am going to order Scott and new silo door since someone Thunderised his current one!"

"Ok, I'll own up to the gunger, that was all me. But the door was all Alan!" Tintin protested, making them laugh. "Oh and Virgil, you might want to check out your bird." She looked at Fermat, who was suddenly very interested in the water in the pool.

"What? Fermat?" The young genius looked up and the male twin, feeling extremely nervous. "What did you do?"

"I may have t-t-taken out the g-guidance processer to stop the H-Hood taking off." He replied. Virgil suddenly looked like he was about to faint.

"You did what?" He gasped. Evie patted his arm in mock sympathy.

"Just breathe Virge." She said, hiding her smirk.

"Ok. You three, go clean the silos. I'll go ask Brains to look at 2 and call Penny." Jeff said before walking into the house.

"What is going on with those 2?" Evie asked once he was out of sight. The boys just looked at her confused.

"With who?" Gordon asked.

"Dad and Lady P?" She replied, shocked at the confused expressions on her brothers and Fermat's faces. "Oh come on! They obviously like each other!" She exclaimed. They boys shared a look as Tintin laughed at them. "God, why are guys so blind?" She asked, walking back to her room. She started sorting through her stuff to see what she would throw and what she would keep to make room for the stuff she was bringing over from London. When she finished, she noticed that it was nearly midnight, so she grabbed a pair of cotton short and a tank top and got into her double bed, turning the light of and relaxing into the familiar warmth and softness. A few minutes later, she heard her door open and footsteps enter the room. She inched her hand towards where she left her gun in the draw of her bedside table.

"Ouch! That was my foot!" She heard Alan whispered, making her stop reaching for the gun.

"Shut up!" Gordon snapped.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Evie asked, sitting up and turning her bedside lamp on.

"Just checking that you are ok." Scott said. She eyed them and realised exactly what they were doing.

"You were checking that I was still here, weren't you?" She asked, the dropped heads and guilty expressions telling her all she needed to know. "Guys!" She sighed.

"We're sorry Evie. But we haven't heard from you in 3 years. We wanted to make sure you hadn't left again." Alan said, crawling into her bed and curling up next to her, his face in her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Al." She said, wrapping her arm around him. "You're stuck with me." Her brothers joined them on the bed and they all fell asleep together.

**Here you go guys. Thank you for sticking with me this far!**

**Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

Tracy sister

Chapter 11

The next morning, Jeff started to worry when none of his children turned up for breakfast. He went to the silos to see that Alan, Fermat and Tintin had done an amazing job cleaning up. He ordered the new parts to fix Thunderbird 1's silo door and even talked to Brains about starting repairs to Thunderbird 5, even though he was hesitant about letting anyone up there again. He gave FAB1 permission to land and went in search of his children, getting even more worried when he couldn't find them. He checked all of the boy's rooms and ran to Evie's room, freezing at the sight that met him.

Evie and Virgil were facing each other on her double bed, their foreheads an inch apart. Alan was on his side between them, his head on Evie's chest, and the twins both had one arm around him. Scott was lying behind Evie, his face buried in her hair and his arm around her waist. John was behind Virgil, his cast resting on the brunette's hip. He had his other arm extended in front of him with Virgil, Evie and Scott resting their heads on it. Gordon was behind Scott, his head pressed into his back. They were all still asleep, so Jeff took a picture on his phone and made a mental note to get it framed.

"What a wonderful sight." Jeff turned his head to see Lady P behind him, looking at the sleeping Tracy's.

"I haven't seen them like that in years." Jeff stated, looking lovingly at all his children together.

"Well, I was going to tell you the latest news about the Hood, but I think you'd want to hear it together." She said.

"It would take a lot to wake them up." Jeff laughed, amazed at his children's abilities to sleep through anything.

"Allow me." Tintin said, walking into the room. "WAKE UP!" She screamed, making Jeff and Lady P cover their ears. The only response she got was Gordon burping in his sleep. "Fine." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "My mum made pancakes." She said in a quiet voice.

"Pancakes?" 6 voice murmured as they woke up.

"Unbelievable." Jeff said as He and Lady P walked out of the room and towards his office. "I have been trying to figure out how to wake them all up for over 20 years, and Tintin figures it out in 3?" Lady P laughed at him.

"Hurry up and get dressed before Fermat eats them all." Tintin said, making the siblings look at each other before sprinting towards the kitchen, still in their pyjamas. They introduced Evie to Onaha and Kyrano before scoffing down as many pancakes as they could. Onaha got the shock of her life when she saw that Evie ate just as much as her brothers did, meaning she would have to cook a lot more from now on. Once they finished, they quickly changed and walked back into the living room to see Lady P and their dad waiting for them. Evie sat between Virgil and Scott on one sofa, while Gordon, Alan and John sat on the other with Lady P and Jeff on the love seat.

"Ok." Lady P said, looking at them all. "I have some news. The Hood is receiving a life sentence and will go straight to the high security prison in London, Thanks to Evie's friends at NCIS. He will receive no trial and no chance of parole."

"Why do I feel a but coming on?" Evie groaned.

"That is because there is one. Transome and Mullian will be receiving trials, and due to the lack of evidence on them, there is a possibility of them being let off." Lady P said, earning a silence as they all took the information in.

"When is their trail?" Evie asked, a determined look on her face.

"Next week." Lady P replied. They all knew that Evie was planning something, but Jeff decided that what he didn't know, won't get him involved.

"I need to go see if Brains has finished updating the plans for Thunderbird 5." Jeff said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"If you need any help, you have the army's best engineer right here." Evie said with a cheeky smile.

"I'll bare that in mind." He laughed, walking out of the room.

"Army's best engineer? Got a bit of a big ego over there do you Evie?" Alan asked with a laugh. Evie moved her hand and made a load of water fall onto her youngest brother, soaking him and making him yell in shock.

"Evelyn! No messing with water in the house!" Jeff shouted from somewhere in the house.

"Yes dad!" She yelled back. She saw Alan stand up and froze the water by his feet, making him slip and fall.

"Dad! She did it again!" He yelled.

"No using your powers on your brothers in the house Evelyn!" Jeff yelled again, making a smug look appear on Alan's face.

"Fine!" She said in mock aspiration. She got up, pushed Alan outside, made a wave of water crash onto the pool deck and froze it, making Alan slide along the deck on his front, before splashing into the lower pool.

"Evelyn Jane Tracy!" Jeff said as he walked outside with Brains to see Alan in the pool, Evelyn standing there with an innocent smile and the others laughing at what happened.

"What? He was outside and you said not to use my powers on him _inside_." She said with a smile. Jeff looked at his son again and smiled against his will.

"You smiled, its fine." She said before skipping towards the beach.

"You're going to have your hands full with that one." Lady P said with a fond smile as the boys went to pull their brother out of the pool, only to get pulled in themselves.

"Don't I know it." Jeff laughed.

Evie went to the beach and sat on the sand for a minute, soaking up the sun she missed so much, before deciding to go for a swim. She pulled her purple tank top and denim shorts to reveal her light blue bikini and was about to go into the sea when Gordon appeared behind her.

"Hey Fishbutt!" He said, using her new nickname. "Want a swim?"

"I'll race ya." She said, running into the sea and diving under. They swam around for a while, Evie showing Gordon exactly how fast she could go, before getting out and heading back up to the house.

"Did you not come up for breath?" Gordon asked as he realised he never saw his sister come up from under the water.

"I'm a mermaid! I can breathe underwater!" She said with a laugh, before showering him with icy cold water for what he said earlier.

"Hey! What was that for?" He yelled in shock.

"For calling me Fishbutt Little Red!" She replied, using his old nickname from when they were kids.

"Touché." He replied with a laugh as they got to the pool deck.

Gordon dove straight into the pool while Evie went over to her twin and started to draw with him. They were drawing the scene before them, with John lying on the pink lilo, keeping his cast above the water, Gordon swimming around and Scott and Alan trying to grab the red-head when their dad came out.

"Time to fire up the BBQ!" He said as he passed his twins. Evie and Virgil looked up as Alan hauled himself out of the pool.

"Wouldn't it be easier to fire up Thunderbird 1?" Evie asked, making their dad look confused.

"You'd get the same result." Virgil continued without hesitation.

"Cremated Burgers." They finished together, earning a playful slap round the back of their heads and a laugh from Jeff.

"When are you 2 going to stop that?" Gordon asked, holding onto the edge of the pool.

"What? The talking at the same time thing?" The twins asked, at the same time. Gordon nodded, looking slightly baffled. "Never." They said…. At exactly the same time. Gordon shrugged his shoulders and went back to the middle of the pool while Alan put his dry clothes on. Virgil jumped into the pool, landing right next to John and pulled him off the lilo, which was his plan.

By the time Jeff had the burgers on the BBQ, Brains was teaching Fermat how to swim in the lower pool so that the energetic Tracy's didn't hit him by accident. Evie made a ball of water and made it fly around the main pool with her brothers trying to hit it and when they did, she made it explode on them.

"Well done my boy!" Brains praised as he pulled Fermat out of the pool. "Soon you'll be swimming like a sh-sh-sh-d-d-d-f-f-f- Like Evelyn." He stammered, making Evie laugh as she hit Gordon with the water and stood up from her position at the side of the pool.

Tintin walked onto the deck looking very pretty and stood behind Alan, who was watching Fermat. "What do you think?" She asked as Evie walked up to her. Alan, oblivious to what she was referring to, shrugged his shoulders before turning around.

"Wow! Tintin! You're really… Blossoming!" He said as Evie laughed and slapped him on the back before walking towards the cooler, getting a beer out.

Jeff rang a triangle and everyone gathered around him. Alan, Tintin and Fermat stood in a line on one side of him with Brains behind them. Lady P, Parker, Onaha and Kyrano stood next to the BBQ in the middle of the deck and the rest of the Tracy siblings stood on the other side of Jeff, opposite the 3 kids, with Evie trying to avoid being hit by the water Gordon was flicking at her.

"Gordon! Stop trying to get your sister wet!" Jeff snapped.

"That's what he said." Gordon snickered, earning a slap round the back of his head from Virgil and water in the face from Evie.

"Thank you." Jeff said. The 4 boys stood in their age order, a habbit from IR and Evie stood slightly behind them, feeling like she didn't fit in with them. "Tonight is a special night. We are all here, thanks to some very special people. Fermat, Tintin, Alan. The world needs Thunderbirds. And the Thunderbirds need you." He stepped forward and pinned an IR badge to their shirts. "Well done Alan. No short cuts. You earned it."

Jeff looked around and saw Evie stood behind her brothers, her head down and looking like she was about to leave. "There is another person we have to thank." He said, making Evie's head snap up. "She hasn't been around lately, but she saved us all today." Her brothers parted in the middle of their line and they all looked at her as Jeff walked towards her, stopping just in front of her. "She should have gotten this 3 years ago, but I was an idiot and never gave her a chance. Better late than never I guess." He said, pinning the badge to the front of her shirt. "I should never have let you go. We need you Evelyn." She hugged him as tight as she could, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you dad." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." He whispered back. Neither of them noticed Lady P snapping a picture of them.

She heard a shout and looked up to see that her brothers had thrown Alan and Tintin in the pool while Brains had saved his son, pulling him out of the way of the 4 Tracy's. Evie pulled away from her dad to see the boys looking at her with smirks. "Oh no! Don't even think about it." She said, backing away.

"Sorry Honey." Jeff said, before picking her up and throwing her in the pool. She resurfaced and looked at her dad shocked.

"DAD!" She yelled as her brothers laughed, including Alan who had to be held above the water by Tintin. She smirked and moved her hand, making a jet of water shoot out, hitting Jeff in the back and making him fall into the pool. He came up and looked at her daughter in shock. "Never mess with a mermaid." She said with a smile, making him laugh and splash her. She hauled herself out of the water and quickly dried, making her legs and clothes reappear.

"Hey Evie!" Virgil shouted. She looked over and saw that her brothers were stood by the instruments they had outside for some reason. "How about a song?" She smiled and ran over. She picked up the mic as Gordon sat at the drums, Scott grabbed the guitar, Alan picked up the bass guitar and Virgil stood behind his keyboard. John went over to the others since he couldn't do much with his broken arm. They started to play and Evie instantly knew what song they were playing. She smiled and started to sing.

_You wake up, it's raining and it's monday__  
><em>_Looks like one of those rough days__  
><em>_Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door__  
><em>_Sometimes you feel like running__  
><em>_Find a whole new life and jump in__  
><em>_Let go, get up and hit the dance floor__  
><em>_'Cause when the lights go down it's the ending of the show__  
><em>_And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go__  
><em>_Don't you know___

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes__  
><em>_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes__  
><em>_You can say goodbye, and you can say hello__  
><em>_But you'll always find your way back home__  
><em>_You can change your style, and you can change your jeans__  
><em>_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams__  
><em>_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows__  
><em>_You'll always find your way back home___

_Your best friends, your little hometown__  
><em>_Are waiting up wherever you go now__  
><em>_You know that you can always turn around__  
><em>_Cause this world is big and it's crazy __  
><em>_And this girl is thinking that maybe__  
><em>_This life is what some people dream about__  
><em>_Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone __  
><em>_I've always got a place where I can go__  
><em>_Cause I know__  
><em> 

Jeff and Lady P danced with each other while the kids played. John got Onaha to dance with him while Tintin danced with Parker. Brains, Kyrano and Fermat stayed on the lawn chairs and watched with smiles.

___You can change your hair and you can change your clothes__  
><em>_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes__  
><em>_You can say goodbye, you can say hello__  
><em>_But you'll always find your way back home__  
><em>_You can change your style, and you can change your jeans__  
><em>_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams__  
><em>_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows__  
><em>_You'll always find your way back home___

_Where they know exactly who you are__  
><em>_The real you is the superstar__  
><em>_You know it's never too far away___

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes__  
><em>_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes__  
><em>_You can say goodbye, you can say hello__  
><em>_But you'll always find your way back___

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes__  
><em>_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes__  
><em>_You can say goodbye, you can say hello__  
><em>_But you'll always find your way back home__  
><em>_You can change your style, you can change your jeans__  
><em>_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams__  
><em>_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows__  
><em>_You'll always find your way back home__  
><em>_You'll always find your way back home...__  
><em>_You'll always find your way back home...__  
><em>_You'll always find your way back home...  
>You'll always, You'll always find a way…<br>You'll always find your way back home_

Evie smiled at them as she finished singing and everyone cheered. She knew her life would be different from now on, but in this moment, she couldn't be any happier.

**Here you go guys. Sorry for the Hannah Montana lyrics, but they fit with the story and I couldn't find any songs that fit as well as these do. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows. **

**Emma**


	12. Chapter 12

Tracy sister

Chapter 12

"Hey Evie! What do you want me to do with this?" Scott asked, walking into the bedroom with her TV.

"Chuck it. It's broken anyway." She replied. Scott, Gordon and Virgil had flown back to London with Evie in Thunderbirds 1 and 2, in case they were needed. They had taken Alan and Fermat back to school on the way, despite Alan's numerous complaints. They had gone to Evie's house to start moving everything back to the island. They had hired a van and picked up her Mini from the Hotel she left it at so that they had room to drive all of her stuff back to the Birds.

"Alright, I think we have everything." Gordon said as him and Virgil walked into the room.

"I think we need nicknames." Evie suddenly said.

"What?" Scott asked as he sat on the bed they still had to get rid of.

"For IR. We've got that whole secret identities thing going on, and saying our names at danger zones gives people a pretty big hint at who we are." She said. The boys looked at each other, realising that it was a good idea and wondered why none of them had thought of it before.

"I like it. But now we have to come up with some names." Gordon replied, sitting next to Scott on the bed.

"Already thought of them. Well, the ones for you guys anyway." Evie said. "Scott is flyboy because he flies the fastest bird and is nearly always in the air. John is space case because he lives in space and loves it. Virgil is bug..."

"Why the hell and I bug?" He asked, wondering why he had such a crazy name.

"Cause your bird looks like a big green bug." She replied and he saw where she was coming from. "Gordon is Nemo because his bird is a submarine. And his ginger hair makes him look like a clown fish."

"Hey! My hair is not ginger! It is red!" He protested, though he secretly loved the name.

"Whatever you say Gordo." She replied with a smile. "For Alan, I thought Speedy, because he has a habit of going too fast. Like your bird found out Scott."

"That reminds me, can you have a look at the landing gear. It's playing up." He said, happy with the names.

"Already done. I need to repair the gears and brakes." She said with a smile. "So basically, once we get back to the island, no more flying till it's fixed. For dad, I was thinking either money bags or red arrow, cause he is a billionaire and 3 looks like a giant red arrow."

"Well, I like the names. But what about yours?" Virgil asked.

"Female Tunder." Gordon said immediately, making the other 3 look at him. "What? It makes sense. Since Tintin doesn't want to go on a lot of missions, you are the only female Thunderbird."

"That's a good one." Scott said. "So, Female Thunder. Where next?"

"Can you guys take my stuff to the birds? There's something I need to do." She said as they walked out, leaving the bed for the realtor to sort out.

"Sure thing Fish-butt." Gordon said before a blast of ice cold water hit him in the face. "Hey!" He shouted as Evie got into her car and Scott and Virgil laughed at him.

"When will you learn Gord?" Scott asked, putting his arm around his younger brother. "Never mess with a mermaid."

"Actually, just never mess with Evie." Virgil said with a laugh as they got into the van.

Xxx

Evie walked into the NCIS HQ with her head held high. The other agents moved out of her way, confused as to why she was there after they hadn't seen her for a week. She walked towards her team's bullpen to see Meg, Alex and Josh working, until Meg looked up and saw her.

"Lucy! I mean, Evelyn." She corrected.

"Meg, as much as I'm happy that you're making an effort, it's just Evie. Evelyn is for when I'm in trouble." She replied with a wink, making them laugh. "Have you seen Jess? I need to talk to her."

"Well, if it isn't Lucy Scott. Or is it Evelyn Tracy now." A cold voice said behind her. She turned to see the black haired operations manager stood behind her, her hands on her hips.

"Actually Jess, it's always been Evelyn Tracy. Lucy Scott was an alias." She replied in a bitchy voice. "Can I talk to you in your office?" They walked to the office and sat down on either side of the desk.

"So, you disappear for a week, and then walk back in here like nothing has happened. Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you right now." Jess said. Evie and her team often referred to Jess as the ice queen, especially since she was so cold to Evie.

"Because I quit." She replied, making Jess' eyes widen with shock. "I got a better job offer."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Classified." Evie said with a smirk. "And since you are no longer my boss, I can tell you this. You are a bitch. A cold hearted bitch that has made my life here hell. I know you hate me, I just don't know why. And quite frankly, when I request days off, it is because the Military have asked me to help them fix some of their machinery. I am leaving and never have to put up with your shit again! I just feel sorry for everyone left that has to put up with it." She got up and walked away, before turning back to face her. She knew it was childish, but she was a Tracy! Childish is in the job description. "Oh and Jess, Your clothes look like someone has been sick on them." She turned flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked to her desk to grab her stuff.

"Well, you sure know how to make an exit." Josh laughed from his desk next to hers.

"I have been wanting to say that to her for 2 years now!" She laughed as she put all of her stuff into the box she found.

"Why are you going?" Meg asked.

"My dad gave me a job." The 3 smiled as they all knew what she was talking about.

"You never did explain what happened." Alex said, leaning forward with his elbows on his desk.

"The Hood kidnapped me when I was in York, nearly killed John in 5, which made the others, except Alan, go to him. They all got trapped on a dying space station. Alan nearly got killed multiple times. I kicked ass and outsmarted everyone. The Hood stole the mole and 2, with me hiding inside, and destroyed the monorail. Alan, Tintin and Fermat saved my dad and brothers, then borrowed 1 and saved the monorail. I went to the bank, Dad arrived, he got locked up with Lady P, Alan arrived and nearly got killed again. I stopped the Hood, cuffed him, shot him and then you guys arrived." I said, giving them the cliff notes version.

"Ok. I am going to pretend I understood that." Meg said as Evie's phone rang.

"Hey Virge." She said, answering the phone.

"We've loaded your stuff and Scott's already taken off in 1. Said something about you taking too long." He said with a laugh.

"He has no patience. I am on my way now. Have you got room for my car? I don't want to leave it. And I need to do some repairs." She replied.

"Yeah. See you soon." He hung up and Evie grabbed her stuff.

"I've got to go. I'll see you guys around." She said.

"See you Evie. I'll skype you later." Meg replied with a smile. With one last glare at Jess, Evie left, hopping into her Mini and driving to the private air strip they had landed the birds at. She drove into the pod and got out to see Gordon already in his flight suit.

"You go change, I'll secure your car." He said as he started to secure the car so it didn't move during the flight. Evie quickly changed and met her 2 brothers in the cockpit, which she had cleaned the other day.

"International rescue from Thunderbird 2. We're leaving England now. Should be home in an hour and a half." Evie said into her earpiece as they took off.

"FAB Evie. Have a safe flight." Jeff replied.

"Hey Evie, where did you go earlier?" Virgil asked as he set a course for the island.

"To quit my job. And tell my boss what I thought of her." She laughed.

"That doesn't sound good." Gordon said, pulling out a travel mug.

"What's in the mug?" She asked before he could drink any.

"Coffee." He replied. Virgil and Evie shared a look before Virgil put the bird on auto pilot and they tackled Gordon to the ground. "Hey!" He yelled as Evie snatched the mug out of his hands.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you had coffee?" Virgil asked, as he got rid of the coffee and Evie pinned their younger brother to the floor.

"NO!" He shouted.

"You drove dad's car into the house, broke John's leg and Alan's arm, shot everyone with a nerf gun, smashed Grandma's priceless vase and drove Scott's car into the barn." Evie replied, letting him get up.

"Yeah Gord. It's worse than when you have a sugar rush. Ever since that day, dad has banned you from having coffee." Virgil said as they sat back down.

"Oh come on! That was 9 years ago!" He protested.

"I'm still not risking it in my bird." Virgil said as he turned the auto pilot off.

An hour later, they landed back on Tracy Island and Virgil took care to land the bird on her 'travel cart', as Gordon called it that rolled the bird back into her silo behind the cliff face. They unloaded all of Evie's stuff and took the first load up to the house in their lifts. As soon as they set foot in their father's office, the klaxon went off and Scott, John, Tintin and Jeff jogged through the door.

"Good, you're still in uniform." Jeff said to the 3 as they dumped the boxes by the desk. "What have we got Tintin?" He asked as Tintin sat at the desk in the now control and command centre.

"A cruise ship is taking in water and starting to sink. The captain has estimated 3 hours before the ship sinks completely. There are 400 people on board, including the crew." She said, operating the command desk as Brains was assessing the damage on 5.

"Ok. We'll take 2 with the rescue platform and 4. John, stay put." Jeff said as John started to walk towards his portrait. "Thunderbirds are go."

**Here you go guys! Next chapter is Evie's first mission. **

**Thank you for the reviews. Only 2 more chapters to go!**

**Emma**


	13. Chapter 13

Tracy sister

Chapter 13

"Thunderbird 2 from Base. What is your ETA?" Tintin asked through the earpieces.

"Base from Thunderbird 2, our ETA is under 1 minute." Evie replied, looking at then screen in front of her.

"FAB. Thunderbird 4 is going to have to assess the damage done to the ship. I have been told that everyone is on the deck, so we can lift them off with the rescue platform." Tintin replied.

"FAB Tintin. Approaching danger zone now." Jeff said, standing behind Virgil in his pilot seat. "Gordon, go get ready in 4. We need to see if we can stop the water intake. Virgil, Evie. Go get ready with the rescue platform." Virgil looked hesitant to leave his seat. "I have flown her before son." Jeff laughed, as Evie grabbed her brother and dragged him down to the pod. As soon as they were low enough, the pod was lowered and the yellow submarine was launched, before the pod lifted once again.

The twins lowered the rescue platform onto the deck, making sure their helmets were on securely. It took 3 minutes to reach the deck and they quickly opened the gate as a man in uniform ran up to them.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys." He said, shaking their hands. "I'm the captain."

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Evie asked, the captain shocked as he realised that she was a girl.

"Oh… Umm… I'm not too sure. There was a bang, the ship shook and we started to take in water." He replied. "I haven't seen the damage myself as the damage is in the boiler room and that whole corridor is submerged, but I estimate we have 2 hours before the whole ship is submerged."

"Ok. Excuse me." Evie said, stepping to the side as Virgil started to tell the captain his plan to get everyone into 2. "Thunderbird 4 from Evie. What you got Gordo?"

"There are multiple holes that are taking in water in what I assume is the boiler room, but I can't do anything about them from here." He replied as he circled the ship.

"Ok. I'll go down and see if I can do anything from this side." She replied before pulling Virgil away from the captain. "Gordon's found the damage, but he can't do anything, so I'm going to see what I can do from this side."

"Are you crazy?" Virgil whisper yelled, aware of the people around them. "You could be killed!"

"I'm half fish! Water can't hurt me!" She replied before heading below deck. She passed some people in the corridors and told them to get to the deck before she reached the stairs leading to the corridor that was submerged. She took her helmet off and placed it on a ledge before going into the water. She swam along the corridor before she found the boiler room and went in. She found the damage and turned the water around the holes into jelly, forming a temporary seal. She was about to go back to the stairs, when she saw a strange object on the wall, which had blackened. She swam closer and realised that it was a bomb. She found that the trigger was a phone that was now beyond recognition.

Back on the deck, Virgil started to help passengers onto the platform and started to take the first lot up to the big, green bird, when his earpiece came to life.

"Virgil, Base and Thunderbird 2 and 4 from Evie. I've slowed the water intake, so we have about 45 minutes more, but there is something else. This wasn't an accident. There was a bomb." She said. Virgil had to stop himself from saying anything and Scott and Jeff shared a look.

"A bomb? Are you sure?" Jeff asked, sending Scott to the pod to keep an eye on all the passengers.

"Yes. I was a bomb specialist in London. This one was detonated with a phone." She replied.

"So it's already been detonated?" Gordon asked.

"Yes. But in my experience, most bombers will use 2 bombs to target a large area, like a ship. That way they can guarantee that they will get the desired effect." She said as she walked onto the deck.

"Excuse me." She turned around to see the captain stood behind her. "We've done a head count. There is one person missing."

"Ok. Thank you." She said before walking away slightly. "Guys! There is a passenger missing. It could be the bomber." She said.

"Ok. Virgil, keep bringing people up here. Let's get them out if danger. Evie, do what you have to." Jeff said, knowing that she still had her gun and knew how to handle herself.

"Gordon, can you search the ship with the thermals? Tell me what you see." Evie said as she ran below deck. "He'd target a weak point. Maybe somewhere with thinner walls or… The propellers!" She gasped.

"They lead straight to the ocean. Take the propellers out and that ship's as good as gone." John said from his seat next to Tintin. He tapped away on the keyboard and bought up the plans to the ship. "Ok Evie. Go straight to the back of the ship and take the stairwell down to the kitchen. Then take the crew corridor to the end."

She found the bomb a minute later, and was sad to see that the bomber changed his pattern. "Shit. It's on a timer." She said, looking around for something to cut the wires with.

"How long have you got?" Scott asked as he helped the first lot of passengers to the seating in the pod.

"5 minutes." She replied, finding a small knife that wound work.

"Can you stop it?" John asked.

"Can I stop it." She scoffed. "Were you not listening? Bomb specialist." It took less than a minute for her to defuse the bomb and she sighed with relief. "It's safe." She said, throwing the knife to the side.

"Evie, you are the only person below deck." Gordon said as he circled the ship.

"Ok. I didn't expect him to wait around. It seems that the timer on this bomb was set when the first bomb detonated." She said as she headed up to the deck to help her twin.

"Ok. Evie, help Virgil to get everyone out of there." Jeff said, glad that his daughter knew what to do.

Around an hour later, Evie and Virgil were loading the last of the crew onto the rescue platform, when Virgil spotted something on the other side of the deck.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked. Evie looked over her shoulder and saw something by the railings.

"That's a man." She said as the last person climbed aboard the platform. She realised that the man was about to jump and knew she had to do something. "I'll go get him." She said, shutting the gate as Virgil made to get down.

"We don't have time! This ship is going down in 15 minutes!" He said, holding the gate that Evie held shut. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah. I've got 10 minutes." She said, pressing the button just in her reach and sending the rescue platform back up to the bird.

"EVIE!" Virgil yelled as she ran across the deck.

"Virgil? What's happening?" Jeff asked, hearing him shout.

"There's a guy about to jump. Evie's gone to get him." He replied.

"Is she crazy?" Gordon asked.

"What did she say?" Scott asked, making sure that none of the passengers left the pod.

"That she has 10 minutes." Virgil sighed. He wished that the platform moved faster so that he could get back to his twin.

"Sir?" Evie said as she got close to the man.

"Get away!" He shouted, looking back at her.

"Ok. I'll stay here." She replied. She noticed how distressed he was and how close his feet were to the edge. She knew how cold that water was and that if he let go of the railing now, there is no way he would be able to swim. "What's your name?"

"I am not telling you! You aren't like me! You don't know what I've been through!" He yelled.

"How about this?" She took her helmet off and put it on the floor next to her. "See. I'm just like you."

"Hah. You are nothing like me! You don't know what I've been through." He repeated.

"Then why don't you tell me?" She suggested, slowly moving towards him again.

"I can't. You don't know what loss is." He said, looking down at the water.

"I know more than you think." She replied. "My mum died when I was little. I thought it was my fault for a long time. Still do. But I learnt to live with it for my family. The family that I nearly lost a week ago. My family and I know loss more than anyone." She said. She was aware that her family were listening, but she ignored them. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked again.

"Eric. Eric Cooper." He said.

"Well Eric, my name's Evie. Can you tell me why you're about to jump?"

"It didn't go off. It didn't work."

"You made the bombs?" He nodded. "Why? Why do you want to die?"

"I don't deserve to live. I didn't save her." He mumbled, leaning forward. Evie leant on the railing next to him.

"Who? What happened?" She asked.

"Evie? What's going on?" Gordon asked through her earpiece as he waited just below where they were, ready to intervene. She ignored him and looked at Eric.

"My wife. She died in a car crash. I was driving. I just left her there! I didn't save her!" He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why did you make the bombs Eric?"

"Evie? Status." Scott ordered forcefully as the rescue platform started it's decent.

"I need to go to her. I need to be with her. I'm the reason she's dead! My family won't be able to stand me after this." Eric said, looking back at the water.

Evie got sick of her family shouting in her ear, so she took her earpiece off and put it in her pocket." You don't have to kill yourself. We lose people! That's how the world works!"

"But I didn't save her!"

"If I've learnt anything, it's that you can't save everyone. No matter how much you love them, how much you want to. Even if you would give up your own life to save them. You just can't save everyone." She sighed and looked at him. "I know what it's like. I was like you for a few years after my mum died. I got in trouble, I drew away from my family. I nearly died myself."

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I let my family help. I realised what I still had and what I had to live for. I got a second chance to live my life right." She said, painfully aware that time was running out. "That's what I can do now! I can give you a second chance! Make the right choice, see your family and live. It's what we do. Save people from danger. Save them from themselves!"

"I don't deserve to live! Just leave me!" He yelled.

"Listen Eric. You can jump if you want. But I will jump right in after you. I don't care what you choose. Either way, I will save you. We don't decide who lives and who dies. We just save everyone we can." She said forcefully. "So either jump, and I come in after you. Or take my hand," She held her hand out in front of him. "And _let_ me save you."

He looked at her hand, then her face, before grabbing her hand and letting her pull him back on to the deck as the rescue platform landed back on the deck. "Thank you." She smiled. She grabbed her helmet and held tight onto his hand. "Come on." They ran to the platform and jumped on, pulling the gate shut behind them.

As soon as the gate shut, Virgil hit the button, lifting them off the deck. Evie pulled her helmet back on and put her earpiece in, noticing the look her twin was giving her. "What?" She asked.

"You have a death wish." He said, making her laugh. "You know they're going to kill you right?" He said, referring to Scott and Jeff.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing." She replied.

"Oh I would. But I would have-" He started.

"Been in more danger?" She finished with a smirk.

"Yeah Virge. Fish-butt can't be killed by water." Gordon said through their earpieces. 6 laughs were heard as everyone listening heard his comment.

"Evelyn Tracy. When we get back, you and I are going to have a few words." Jeff said in his 'dad voice' as his children called it. The voice that meant there was trouble.

"Yes sir. Which words would you like? I quite like fish, saved and life." Evie replied cheekily, making them all laugh again. There was a long road ahead. A long, bumpy road. But in that moment, everything was as it should be.

**How do you like Evie's first mission? Can't believe I am saying it, but there is only one chapter left. Don't worry though. I have already started to write a prequel, sequel and have some ideas for some one-shots based on this story. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me and for the support!**

**Emma**


End file.
